Un tUtor Realmente Hermoso!
by Tatami-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno, adolescente de 16 años , la cual vive sola  con su madre que hace dos días se acababa de casar con Fugaku Uchiha, el nuevo matrimonio desea irse de luna de miel pero... la madre no tiene con quien dejar a Sakura...¿Un tutor?.. si eso es!
1. ProLoGo

**Hola...¿como están? bueno pues yo llevo un año leyendo historias de esta pagina, he publicado algunos fics en otras paginas pero en esta nunca me he atrebido por el hecho de que está en ingles.**  
><strong>Realmente me gustaria que me dijeran los fallos que tengo para poder arreglarlos.<strong>

**Esta historia tambien la estoy colgando en otra pagina, todavia no está acabada, por lo que si me quieren dar una idea o si quieren que incluya a otro personaje me lo pueden decir y yo lo tomaré en cuenta.**

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí, si no al Gran e Insuperable :Masashi Kishimoto. (Aunque si me quisiera prestar a Sasuke-kun no tendría problema xD)**  
><strong>La historia es completamente mia , sacada de mi alocada imaginación y no acepto que NADIE la utilize para colgarla en ninguna otra pagina.<strong>  
><strong>Es un SasuSaku =) con la intervencion de algunas otras parejas.<strong>

**Sin mas les dejo con el prologo:**

**OO_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**_Rara_****...simplemente si preguntaran una palabra para definirla sería rara, viste completa mente como una ¿macarra? no... esa no es la palabra..eso es un concepto muy suave para como ella vestía, llevaba unos zapatos que tenían tacones que parecían agujas... si agujas, finos y altísimos,de color negro, luego llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros todos rotos y desgastados , aunque se les ajustaban perfectamente a su figura, con un cinturón que se le caía , una camiseta de lo mas ancha pero a la vez reveladora de lo que nadie en su sano juicio ensenaría, no es que enseñara mucho pero ,¡Que diablos! estaba toda rota, su cabello color rosa, siempre iba recogido en una «amistosa» gorra, la cual cubría su cabello y no dejaba ver lo largo que era, también hay que añadirle su flequillo , el cual iba cortado de lado, cubriendo todo un ojo,el otro ojo color verde que le quedaba libre, era maquillado con una linea negra y blanca... si claramente la palabrita era rara...**

**Sakura Haruno ,16 años de edad, pronto tendrá los 17 ,es hija única ,su madre se llamaba Mikako Haruno, esta tenía un extraño comportamiento infantil, pese a sus 35 años de edad, sus ojos eran verdes al igual que su hija, y su cabello era de un color rojizo suave y con una ligera ondulación en las puntas, siempre se la pasa viajando por razones de trabajo,esta mujer tuvo a sakura a una corta edad y la tuvo que cuidar sola ya que su padre la abandono al instante de darle la noticia de su embarazo, no se supo de el nunca jamas, o eso es lo que dice la madre..., Mikako hacia dos días que se había casado con hombre, a Sakura realmente no le importaba, ni si quiera conocía a ese hombre, su madre nunca se dignó a presentárselo, no se sabía si era por miedo al rechazo que Sakura le pudiera dar o simplemente no quería que se enterase.  
>La muchacha de pelo rosa tenia un comportamiento muy... como decirlo... muy alterado, esto no le hacia beneficio en nada, siempre le contestaba de manera bruta a todas las personas, no sabia modales, y no por que no se los hayan enseñado si no por su mal genio, esto no es desde siempre, Sakura obtuvo este comportamiento a los 14 años , antes era una muchacha tranquila y no hacia nada que viese inoportuno, pero hay que admitir que con sus amigos y con su madre es un pedazo de pan.<strong>

**MIENTRAS QUE EN OTRO LUGAR:**

**Un hombre de cabello color negro al igual que sus ojos hablaba con otro que al parecer era mas mayor que el, los dos se encontraban sentados.**

**-Papa ya te dije que no pienso ser el tutor de nadie, ¿o es que no lo entiendes?.-Reclamó el joven de cabello negro.**

**-Es mi esposa y su hija tu hermanastra, no tiene con quién quedarse, yo he pensado que tu podrías ayudarla y quedarte durante nuestra luna de miel con ella , ya sabes...tu eres un Uchiha y sabes comportarte perfectamente, nunca dejarías que diera ninguna fiesta juvenil de esas que suelen dar los jóvenes de hoy en día , ella es mayor no le tendrás que hacer la comida ni nada por el estilo, tan solo debes controlar que no haga locuras y hacerle adoptar un comportamiento propio de una señorita de su edad.-Respondió el caballero que se encontraba sentado en una silla de oficina con total orgullo.**

**-Pero la pregunta es...¿por que demonios tengo yo que ocuparme de una mocosa?... o crees que un hombre de 22 años no tiene nada mejor que hacer que perder su tiempo en cuidar a una cría.-Respondió bruscamente mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado.-Además ni siquiera conozco a tu esposa, y mucho menos a su hija.**

**-Sasuke, te daré una gran recompensa...**

**-¿De que se trata?.**  
><strong>-Te daré tu mitad de la empresa anticipadamente.<strong>

**Una sonrisa de medio lado surco por los labios del menor de los Uchiha,eso no le vendría nada mal,eso era lo que había deseado durante un largo tiempo, además que tormentos le podría dar una mocosa de tan solo 16 años, solo tendría que ser su tutor durante ¿un mes? o dos, debería de enseñarle a comportarse debidamente...seria fácil.**

**-Acepto... -Se escucho salir de los labios de Sasuke.**

**VOLVIENDO**** CON SAKURA:**

**Una mujer de cabello rojizo estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, al parecer estaba manteniendo una «seria» conversión con su hija Sakura.**

**-Hija, por favor acepta...-Suplicaba la mujer mientras ponía un ligero puchero muy gracioso.**

**-No.-Respondió muy segura de si misma la muchacha.**

**-Por fa..**

**-No..**

**-Plis...**

**-NO**

**-Sakuriita, porfavorcito...**

**-Ya te dije que no, ¿que no entiendes?¿ la N o la O?**

**-Vamos, te daré un caramelito...-La mujer de cabello rojizo estaba buscando algo en su bolso, al parecer el caramelo.**

**Sakura casi se cae del sofá.-Que te crees que soy una cría,mama por dios no tengo cinco años para aceptar un caramelo.**

**-Te recompensare...Sabes que mi luna de miel con Fugaku es lo que más deseo y no te dejaré sola, haré lo que sea para que aceptes quedarte con el.**

**Sakura se quedó observandola fijamente, sabía perfectamente que ese viaje era importante para ella, ya que hacía dos días que se habia casado con un hombre, todavía no se había venido a vivir con ellas pero pronto lo haría, Sakura no asistió a la boda, simplemente porque su madre no se digno a decirle que se iba a casar , lo hizo y ya... no aviso a nadie, por eso Sakura no podía ser blanda con ella, todavía estaba resentida por no haberle avisado.**

**-¿Que clase de recompensa?.-Pregunto interesada la joven de ojos verdes.**

**-Te dejare ir a Europa ha hacer el cursillo de modelaje.-Suspiro aliviada cuando vio el pulgar de sakura levantandose en señal de aprobacion y su gran sonrisa radiante.**

**_Con Sasuke..._**

**-Entonces Sasuke...  
><strong>

**_Con Sakura..._  
><strong>

**-Entonces Sakura...  
><strong>

**_Con Sasuke..._  
><strong>

**-Seras el tutor de Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>

**_Con sakura..._  
><strong>

**-Tu tutor sera Sasuke Uchiha.**


	2. Capitulo1:Conociendo a mi TutoR engreido

**_Buenasss! ¿como están? Gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario =) Como anteriormente dije... pueden opinar sobre los personajes que quieren que salgan en la historia... Sin mas lo de siempre:_**

**_-Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí si no al gran: Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_-Sin embargo la Historia es completamente mía y sacada de mi imaginación._**

**_-No permito que nadie publique la historia en otro lugar sin mi permiso...!_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__**

**Hoy era el tan preciado día que esperaba la madre de Sakura, ya que hoy sería el día en el que conocería al tutor de su hija, al hombre que se quedara a su cuidado hasta que ella volviera de su hermosa luna de miel, no tenia mucha confianza en el, ¿la razón? muy sencilla... por ser un hombre, no creía que un joven de su edad se fijara en sakura, pero mejor prevenir que curar ¿no?, lo que le llevo a aceptar fue que su ahora esposo ,Fugaku, le dijo que su hijo era de fiar y que no dejaría que su hija cometiera ninguna locura.**

**Las dos mujeres de la casa, una mas que otra, se encontraban en el sofá del salón, esperando a que el timbre sonara y por la puerta apareciera Fugaku con su hijo.**

**Y el preciado momento llegó, se escucho un fuerte sonido que provenía de la puerta de entrada,Sakura decidió ir a abrir temiendo que su madre se volviera loca y saltara a los brazos de su tutor por la alegría, sinceramente no quería que su madre cometiera alguna locura que no se pudiera arreglar.**

**Al abrir se encontró con dos rostros perfectos, uno mas viejo que el otro pero eran hermosos, tenían el cabello color negro al igual que sus ojos, un tono de piel pálido pero no al extremo,y esa sonrisa arrogante que se les formulo en sus labios y como no...si es que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.**

**-¿Quien es ..Sakura?.-Pregunto su madre desde el salón.**

**-...-No reaccionaba de su transe, había visto a dos dioses y en especial a uno.**

**-¡Sakura!.-Grito toda histeria la mujer.**

**-Etto...es...**

**-Soy yo Mikako, ya llegamos.-Respondió con una sonrisa Fugaku.**

**-Ooo pasad no os quedéis en la puerta, Sakura hija mira que tenerlos parados en la entrada como estatuas.-Regaño la madre, la cual ya se encontraba en la puerta de entrada recibiendo a sus invitados.**

**-Lo siento...-Respondió la joven avergonzada.**

**-Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos.-Sonrió feliz la madre de Sakura la cual estaba de pie esperando a que sus invitados se sentaran, el menor de los llegados tomo asiento pero el mas grande antes de hacerlo deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su esposa.- Fugaku...-Sonrió bobamente Mikako, el recién nombrado tomo asiento con una ligera sonrisa en los labios bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.**

**-Bien...¿tu eres Sakura no?.-Pregunto curiosamente Fugaku.**

**-Si soy yo.-Contesto cortante la muchacha,ya se le había quitado el bendito sonrojo y pudo contestar mas seria.-Tu debes de ser... mi padrastro ¿no?**

**-Soy el padre de tu tutor, y...efectiva mente soy tu padrastro.-Respondió el hombre.**

**- Le diría cosas bonitas y agradables pero como comprendera no estamos en la situación mas indicada, ya que a mi de este matrimonio ni se me aviso, y tengo mis razones para ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra ni a usted ni a mi madre, pero sinceramente pienso que eso seria demasiado cruel.-Termino de argumentar Sakura mientras que con una sonrisa falsa tomaba asiento frente a frente de su padrastro. La mirada que le lanzó su madre no fue del todo agradable, a esa miraba le acompañaba la sonrisa burlona de Fugaku y la cara de asombro de Sasuke, aunque este ultimo no dio a demostrar demasiado el estado por que que su cara estaba joven de ojos verdes le dio poca importancia a los presentes y decidió seguir hablando,esta vez con una pregunta- ¿El es mi tutor?**

**La mirada verdosa de Sakura se clavo en la oscura de Sasuke, se miraron atentamente durante unos segundos, observandose el uno al otro, hasta que el moreno decidió cortar el silencio que había y respondió a la pregunta antes expuesta por la peli-rosa.**

**-Si , soy yo.-Respondió Sasuke con voz seria.**

**La pelirosa se quedo fijamente observando mientras levantaba su ceja derecha, no terminaba de encajarle, ese tipo no le debía de llevar mas de 3 o 4 años ¿como demonios iba a ser él el encargado de cuidarla?, seguía mirando con ojos de das confianza y por fin decidió hablar.**

**-Pero tu ...¿no eres demasiado joven?, es decir..eres mas mayor que yo pero...seguramente no lo suficiente para poder encargarte de mi.-Pregunto la pelirosa mirándolo algo extrañada.**

**Sasuke sonrió divertido mientras la miraba.-¿Cuantos años crees que tengo?**

**-Unos 20 o 23.-Respondió esta aun analizando lo dicho.**

**A todos le salio una gotita en la cabeza.-¿Y a eso le llamas joven?.-Pregunto de nuevo el peli-negro mirando atentamente a la muchacha.**

**-Hombre si quieres que te llame viejo tu dirás.-Respondió esta mientras se levantaba de el sofá.**

**A sasuke le salio una vena en la frente y se levanto junto a Sakura , uno estaba al frente del otro.**

**-¿Nunca te han dicho que le tienes que tener respeto a tus mayores?.-Sonrió arrogante el muchacho.**

**-La verdad es que yo solo le guardo respeto a mi madre.**

**-Bueno...creo que mejor me quedo sin el viaje, no creo que ustedes dos se lleven bien y...-Intento decir la madre un poco deprimida pero fue interrumpida.**

**-¡No!.-Gritaron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez.**

**Los padres se le quedaron mirando un tanto extrañados por el comporta-miento de los dos, si de lejos se veía que no se llevaban bien.**

**-Etto..Sasuke-Kun ven aquí, tengo que decirte una cosa.-El nombrado levanto una ceja por el comporta-miento de la muchacha pero respondió seguro y firme.**

**-Claro Sakura.-Le respondió siguiéndola hacia la cocina.**

**-Escuchame muy bien, me entiendes.-Dijo esta mientras lo amenazaba con un dedo.**

**-Todavia no has dicho nada, como quieres que te escuche,enana.-Respondió bruscamente.**

**-Bueno el caso es que mi madre me recompensara para que me quede contigo con un viaje a Europa para estudiar modelaje, y tu no me vas a arruinar esta oportunidad, a si que procura actuar como si te callera bien mientras estén nuestros padres delante o si no suspenderá su dichoso viaje.-Hablo en un tono bajo la muchacha.**

**El joven sonrió, al parecer ya tenían una cosa en común,la recompensa.-No te preocupes, que a mi también me van a recompensar, o crees que me quedaría de niñero de una mocosa por gusto.-Contraataco Sasuke.**

**-Bien.-Respondió la peli rosa haciendo un ligero puchero.**

**-Bien.-Contesto el moreno mientras una ligera sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios, al joven le hacia gracia el comporta-miento de la muchacha.**

**Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la sala donde se encontraban amigablemente hablando sus padres, demasiado amigables para su gusto, la verdad es que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba lo empalagosos que eran.**

**-¿Y ya se llevan mejor?.-Pregunto la madre de Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-Pues claro mama.-Respondió la muchacha.-¿A que si Sasuke-Kun?.-Sonrió falsamente la de ojos verdes.**

**El muchacho levanto una ceja , parecía divertirse.-Claro Sakurita.-Respondió Sasuke mientras agarraba a la peli-rosa de la cintura y la estrechaba hacia el, hecho que hizo sonrojar levemente a Sakura.**

**Fugaku no parecía creerse el repentino cambio pero lo dejo pasar y sonrió, mientras que Mikako estaba bastante feliz.**

**-¡Que bien! si hasta lindo se ven así juntos.-Sonrió Mikako mientras observaba la escena.**

**-Ejem..-Tocio Sakura soltándose del agarre de Sasuke.-¿ Y cuando se marchan?**

**-Me voy esta noche, a si que tendrás que hacer las maletas hoy mismo.-Respondió la mujer abrazando a su hija.-Hay mi pequeñaaaa, te voy a echar tanto de menos... no puedo separarme de ti.. pronto cumpliras 17 añitos y yo no voy a estar.-Grito medio lloriqueando la madre.**

**-Mama.-Dijo bajito la pelirosa intentándose librar del agarre de su madre.**

**-Los años pasan muy deprisa.-Seguía gritando la mujer.**

**-Etto..mama.**

**-Mira no mas que mujercita mas linda crié.-Seguía con su griterío.-¿No es hermosa?.-Pregunto mirando hacia los hombres de la sala.**

**-Claro.-Respondió el mayor, mientras que el otro solo observaba divertido a Sakura, la cual estaba roja como un tomate y se intentaba librar del agarre de su madre.**

**-¡Mama sueltame de una maldita vez que me ahogo!.-Grito ya harta.**

**-Ooo, lo siento cariño es que sabes que es la primera vez que estaré tanto tiempo sin ti.**

**-Bueno si me disculpan voy hacer las maletas, hasta la noche.-Se despidió Sakura.**

**Los Uchiha se despidieron de la mayor de las Haruno quedando en ir al aeropuerto a despedirla y a ir a por Sakura.**

**La tarde se paso rapidísima y ya eran las 21:00 de la noche, Sakura se encontraba en el aeropuerto junto con su mama.**

**-¿Todavia no llegan?.-Pregunto Sakura mientras veía a su madre.**

**-No cariño pero ya est...a mira por allí vienen.-Respondió con emoción.**

**A lo lejos se veía como tres jóvenes se acercaban a ellas, a dos de ellos ya lo conocían pero había uno que nunca lo habían visto.**

**-Hola Mikako sentimos mucho el haber tardado tanto.-Se escuso el mayor de los Uchiha que recién acababa de llegar al lado de Mikako, a la cual saludo con un beso corto en los labios.**

**-Buenas noches señora.-Dijo Sasuke mientras educada-mente saludaba a la madre de Sakura.**

**-Hola, mi nombre es Gaara,soy un amigo de Sasuke.-Se presento el joven muchacho el cual tenia el cabello de color rojo y los ojos verdes.**

**-Un gusto.-Sonrió contenta la mujer.-Esta es mi hija Sakura.-Presento la mujer a su hija la cual estaba a su lado observando al muchacho.**

**Gaara miro divertido a Sasuke el cual solo bufo molesto,después saludo a la muchacha con dos besos.**

**-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que vayamos pasando a la sala de espera Mikako.-Informo Fugaku a la mujer.**

**-Noooo, mi bebe... cuanto te voy a extrañar mi niña preciosa, hay amor.-Gritaba la peliroja mayor mientras le salían lágrimas en forma de cascada.**

**-Mama por favor... comportate.-Respondió Sakura un poco avergonzada.**

**-Es..es que, no quiero dejarte.-Volvió a repetir la mujer mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija sin querer dejarla ir.**

**-Mama, otra escenita de ahogamiento no por favor, ya tuve bastante con la de casa.-Recordo la muchacha la espantosa escena que tubieron anteriormente.**

**-Ok, ya veo que no me quieres, me voy, y no me volberas a ver.-Dijo friamente la mayor de las Haruno mientras caminaba hacia la salita de espera.**

**Sakura salio corriendo hacia donde su madre y cariñosamente la abrazo.-No seas tontita mami querida, sabes que te adoro, pero no me gustan tus ñoñerias.-Dijo Sakura mientras sonreia divertida.**

**Los Uchiha y Gaara contemplaban la escena como si de una pelicula se tratase, atentos a cada movimiento que hicieran las Haruno y sobre todo ... estaban bien divertidos.**

**-Cuidate hija.-Le susurro la madre a su querida hija.-Y Sasuke, cuidamela bien.**

**El recien nombrado sonrio arrogante.-Lo haré.-Ante esta repuesta Sakura levanto una ceja en señal de no creerse lo que escuchaba.**

**Madre e hija se despidieron con un afectuoso abrazo,Fugaku nada mas le dió un toque en la espalda a Sasuke y le guiñó un ojo, señal que significaba que se cuidase y que tambien la cuidase a ella, la madre en compañia del mayor de los uchiha se dirigio a la sala de espera.**

**-Y dime Gaara, ¿cuantos años tienes?.-Pregunto la peli-rosa mientras viajaban en el coche al muchacho.**

**-Tengo 23 Sakura-chan.-Sonrio divertido el muchacho, sin duda alguna esa muchacha le agradaba.-¿Y tu?**

**-Tengo 16, aunque dentro de nada cumplire los 17.-Sonrio dulcemente la muchacha.**

**-Ya dejen de hablar tanto que no ven que me distraigo en el volante.-Dijo un poco molesto el peli-negro.**

**-Que pesado.-Susurro la muchacha pensando que nadie la escucharia pero no fue asi y los dos que viajaban en el coche la escucharon perfectamente.**

**-Jajaja, sin duda esta muchacha me cae bien.-Rió el muchacho de cabello rojizo.**

**-Repite eso Sakura.-Ordeno Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo a la muchacha.**

**-Pe-sa-do.-Respondio segura de si misma mientras sacaba levemente la lengua de una forma infantil.**

**El trayecto siguio tranquilo aunque con un muchacho de ojos negros bien enfadado y un poco avergonzado de que una chiquilla le hablase de tal modo.**

**Cuando llegaron al portal del edificio se veia la imagen de Sasuke junto a Gaara,esperando en la entrada del protal mientras Sakura arrastraba de forma graciosa sus dos maletas, no era culpa de ellos , los dos jovenes le habian ofrecido sus ayuda pero la muchacha de forma terca aunque agradeciendoles les respondio de forma negativa.**

**El peli-roja tenia una mueca graciosa en su rostro mientras el de ojos negros, refunfuñaba por lo bajo, se podian distinguir cosas como, «MOlesta», al fin Sakura llego con las maletas al portal y cuando este se abrio se pudo escuchar el grito de horror de Sakura, cosa que hizo que los dos jovenes formaran una ligera sonrisa, y no era para menos ya que en la entrada habia que subir unas escaleras para llegar al ascensor,despues de tanto trabajo para llegar al portal, que no era tan grande el recorrido, Sakura se preguntaba como demonios iba a subir las maletas.**

**-Vamos, deja que te ayude Sakura-Chan.-Le dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.**

**-Uf.. esta bien, Arigato.-Le devolbio el gesto con encanto.**

**El peli-rojo cojio la mayoria de las maletas que llevaba Sakura, la muchacha nada mas se quedó con un bulto, era increible como ese hombre lograba llevarlas como si nada.**

**Al llegar al 7º piso, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con ello dieron a mostrar dos puertas, el uchiha saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta derecha.**

**-Sakura-chan, bienvenida a tu nueva casa.-Dijo feliz Gaara mientras le mostraba a Sakura cual sería su nuevo hogar y en donde viviria la mayor aventura de su vida.**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()__**

**_Ya sé que es cortito! jajaja pero este capitulo ya lo tenía hecho... realmente el que estoy haciendo en este momento lo estoy intentando hacer mas largo y sin tantas faltas de ortografía (Las cuales espero que me perdonen xD) Bueno sin mas los dejo y gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer mi fic =)_**


	3. Chapter 2: Un error con Consecuencias

**Hola ¡¿COMO ESTAIS? jajaja bueno doy gracias por los comentariios y espero que sigan leyendo la historia =)**

**_-Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí si no al gran: Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_-Sin embargo la Historia es completamente mía y sacada de mi imaginación._**

**_-No permito que nadie publique la historia en otro lugar sin mi permiso...!_**

**_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R**_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_**_**

**-Sakuraaaa-chan ¡Cuidadooo!**!.-Gritó un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio mientras salia de la piscina y corría en hacia donde se encontraba la peli-rosa.

Una pelóta grande de playa chocó contra la peli-rosa haciendo que esta callera hacia atrás llevandose consigo a Sasuke, ya que el muchacho se encontraba a su lado y para no caerse intentó agarrarse a el, pero fué en vano ya que la caida llegó pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes Sasuke misteriosamente volteó a Sakura para que ella cayera debajo de el y...

_¿Que habia pasado?¿como habían llegado a esto?...todo esto es muy facil de explicar, todo ocurrió esta mañana._

Ya hacia 3 días que vivía con el arrogante del Uchiha y con Gaara, este ultimo se había comportado muy bien con ella pero el Uchiha no hacia mas que incordiarla y molestarla seguidamente, en algunos momentos la muchacha pensaba que su relacion con el había cambiado y se llevaban un poco mejor pero... ¡Que va!

**-Jajajajaja.-Reía un gracioso Gaara.**-Y cuando la chavala se tira por el tobogan y caé de culo, eso sí que es gracioso.

**-Te digo yo que la escena mas graciosa fué cuando se le quitó la parte de arriba del bikini y el hombre la encontró, vamos Gaara ¡No se la queria devolber! jajaja.**-Siguió el juego Sakura que se encontraba sentada en el sofa junto con Gaara, al parecer los dos se lo pasaban en grande.

**-¿Que es todo este escandalo?.**-Preguntó un chico de ojos Negros y cabello del mismo color, acababa de llegar y se había encontrado con tremendo ruido de sus compañeros de piso.

**-Nada, solo que estabamos viendo una pelicula y la verdad termino siendo muy graciosa.**-Contestó el pelirojo mientras miraba con una sonrisa atentamente a Sasuke el cual tenía levantada una de sus cejas.

_**- «¿Quien me mandaría meter raritos en mi casa?»**_.-Se preguntó Sasuke mentalmente mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

**-Ya veo...**-Respondió sin mucho interes.**-Sakura, toma**.-Sasuke le lenzo un objeto a la chica de ojos verdes la cual lo recibio sin dejarlo caeer.

**-¿Ummm?.**-La muchacha miró el objeto.-¿Unas llaves?

**-Sí, le he hecho fotocopias a las llaves de casa, digo yo que saldrás algún día de aquí ¿no?.**-Preguntó divertido el pili negro mientras mostraba una diminuta sonrisa de lado.**-Pues como no pienso estar de niñero, ni atendiendo donde andas, te doy estas llaves y así podras ir donde quieras...eso sí, no puedes andar en la calle hasta la hora que te de la gana.**

**-¿Y a que hora puedo estar en casa «papa» ?**.-Preguntó la muchacha mientras levantaba una ceja intentando imitarlo, por cierto, gesto que no le salía tan bien como a el.

Gaara rió ante lo recien dicho por la muchacha, risa que seso al recibir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke.

**-Pues hasta las 23:00, «hija mia»**.-Respondió mientras su sonrisa se extendia mucho mas que antes al notar la cara de asombro de la muchacha.

**-¿Como que hasta las once?, por dios Sasuke, ¡tengo casi 17 años!.**-Gritó la peli-rosa mientras se levantaba del sofa muy cabreada.

**-Veras Sakura, esta es MI casa y YO pongo las normas, a las cuales tu te tendras que acoplar perfectamete.**-Sin mas rodeos salió del salon y se dirigió a su cuarto.

**-Pero este...este.-Un tic muy poco amistoso le salió a Sakura en la ceja.-¡aaaaaaa no te soporto!.-**Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras cojia un cojin del sofá y lo tiraba a un lugar no muy definido.

**-Tranquila Sakura-chan, puedes llegar a la hora que quieras**.-Sonrió Gaara mientras depositaba una mano en el hombro de Sakura.-**Yo te encubriré si Sasuke prgunta por tí.**-Dicho esto el de ojos verdes le guiño un ojo a la muchacha y salió disparado a cojer el telefono de la casa que estaba sonando.

Sakura quedó con estatica en su sitio con un ligero sonrojo.- _**«¿que habia sido eso?»**_.-Se preguntó la peli-rosa mientras reaccionaba al escuchar la voz de Gaara al hablar con alguien por telefono.

**-¡Itachi!,¿donde andas metido?.**-Preguntó con tono alegre Gaara.-Jajaja ya tengo ganas de verte a tí y a la escandalosa de tu novia.

**-Espera un momento, tocan el timbre**.-Dijo el peli-rojo mientras se dirigia a la puerta de entrada.

**-Puedo abrir yo si quieres**.-Dijo Sakura mirando a Gaara.

**-Tranquila ya voy yo.**

Al abrir la puerta al pobre Gaara no le dió tiempo a reaccionar ante la masa tan escandalosa que se había abalanzado sobre el.

**-Gaaraaaaaaa, ¡amigo mioo! ¡Sorpresa!**.-Un rubio de ojos azules casi ahorca al pobre peli-rojo al abrazarlo tan fuertemente.

**-Eeee pero mira a quién tenemos aqui, al hombre mas mujeriego del planeta.**-Otro joven de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color sonreia a Gaara mientras le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda en modo de saludo.

Sakura le pareció increible el parecido que el peli-negro tenia con Sasuke, si no fuera por el cabello que lo llevaba atado en una coleta y era mas largo, y unas graciosas marcas que tenía debajo de sus ojos diría que eran gemelos.

-**¡Dejarme respirar!**.-Gritó Gaara haciendo que asi le soltaran los dos muchachos pero de nada le cirbió por que una joven rubia se colgo del cuello del muchacho.

**-¡A quien llamas escandalosa eee!.**-La rubia de ojos azules sonreía mientras graciosamente intentaba ahorcar al peli-rojo.

**-Ya Ino sueltame que me ahogas, si lo decía con cariño jajaja.**-Rió Gaara.

Sakura miraba ¿asombrada? ¡NO! la parabra era atemorizada, ¿y toda esa gente de donde cojones había salido? La muchacha daba gracias que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

En la puerta aun se encontraba una tímida joven de cabello azulado y ojos grices que lentamente se fué acercando a Gaara para abrazarlos cariñosamente y preguntarle haber que tal estaba.

**-Hinata,realmente no se como puedes ser novia del alborotador de Naruto**.-Dijo Gaara muy seriamente aunque intentando retener una carcajada.

**-¿Pero que dices?¡No le digas eso a mi Hinata-chan!**.-El rubio contesto muy indignado.-Si yo soy un novio perfecto.

**-Jajajaja ¡No te lo crees ni tu Narutito!.**-Contestó la rubia mientras reia con gran esmero.

Sakura al ver que ai no pintaba nada se iba a retirar, antes de eso echó una ultima ojeada al lugar y se percató de que unos ojos negros la miraban con intriga, ella inmediatamente se sonrojó y desbió su mirada hacia sabe dios donde.

**-y..¿Tu eres?.**-Preguntó la penetrante voz del muchacho de ojos negros.

Sakura no sabía donde meterse ¿a caso le preguntaba a ella? ¡que tonta! ¿a quien mas?,la muchacha por si acaso giro la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para percatarse de que no era a otra persona.-¿Yo?.-Pregunto bobamente Sakura mientras con un dedo se señalaba a ella misma.

**-O pero que mona, Gaara ¿como demonios andas con esta muchacha? se le vé tan inocente, no pensaba que ibas a abusar de una niña como ella, como anda la gente de hoy en día**.-El rubío recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza , el cual fue dado por el muchacho de cabello rojo.

**-No seas tonto naruto, claro que Sakura-chan no es mi conquista.**-Respondío inmediatamente mientras se colocaba al lado de la muchacha.- **aunque... si tu quisieras podrias serlo**.-Esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito, para que solamente la muchacha de ojos verdes los escuchara.

Sakura al escuchar tal cosa se sonronjó como nunca en su vida.- _**« Creeo que en el tiempo que llevo en esta casa me he sonrojado mas de lo que lo he hecho en mi vida».**_-Pensó Sakura.

**-Ella es nuestra hermanita Itachi**.-Una voz resonó en la habitacion, esta probenia de una joven de ojos azabaches.

**-¡Tatoo!, cuanto tiempo.**-Dijo Itachi mientras sonreia al recien llegado**.-¿Como que nuestra hermanita?**

-**Itachi, ya te dije yo que tu padre iba esparciendo hijos por todo el mundo... en fin.-**La rubia de ojos azules puso cara de burla mientras miraba a su futuro esposo.

**-No digas tonterias Ino, es imposible que mi padre aya tenído una hija y lo mas imposible aún es que nos la haya tenido escondido durante tantos años, si no me equivoco la muchacha debe tener unos 17 o 18 años.**

**-Haber, no es nuestra hermana, pero... si nuestra hermanastra**.-Respondió Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofas de la sala.

**-Vale...ahora si que me he perdido.**-Interrumpió Naruto.

**-Tomad asiento**.-Dijo presentes en la sala le hicieron caso y realizaron la accion que el Uchiha les habia pedido.

**-Vereis, aunque no os haya llegado la informacion, Fugaku.**-Miró atentamente a Itachi.**-Nuestro padre,se ha casado nuevamente con una mujer llamada Mikako.**

-**¿Queee?**.-Grito como un loco el rubio.

**-No me interrumpas, dobe.**-Miro friamente al muchacho que acababa de interrumpir su relato.

**-Y ella es la hija de esa mujer, ahora la pregunta que os estara pasando por vuestra cabeza es ¿y que demonios hace la mocosa conmigo?**.-Termino de argumentar Sasuke.

**-Eiii mocosa tu abuela.**-Le gritó Sakura mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de furia.

Los presentes miraron a la muchacha como si acabara de sentenciar su muerte, ¿es que está loca?, se preguntaban los que ocupaban el salon ¿como le habla así a Sasuke?

-**Creeme que mi abuela tenía mejor aspecto del que tienes tu.**-Contraatacó Sasuke mientras miraba con burla a la muchacha.

**-Qu..que dijiste Uchiha ¿ quieres morir tan joven?.**-La muchacha se estaba alterando demaciado.**-Porque creeme, si ese es tu deseo yo lo cumpliré rapidamente.**

**-Tranquila, no hace falta que te esfuerzes, tengo mucha vida por delante, Sakura.**-Respondío divertido el moreno.

-**Que bien que os llevais ¿ no?.**-Intentó contener una carcajada el rubio de la sala.

**-Genial.-**Respondieron de forma sarcastica Sakura y Sasuke al unisono.

Itachi se levantó lentamente del sofá y se dirigió a donde estaba la muchacha sentada, con un ligero tirón la agarró del brazo y la levantó.

-¿Pe..pero que..?.-Pregunto Sakura pero antes de terminar ya que recibió un fuerte abrazo del moreno.

**-¡Que bien! siempre he querido tener una hermanita, y además mejor aun si se mete con mi tato jajajaja.**-El peli-negro mostro una actitud infantil.

Sakura miraba con una mirada de sorpresa al chico ¿este tio esta mal de la cabeza?, fue lo primero que penso, pero luego reflexiono y se dió cuenta de que se iban a llevar muy bien.

**-Ya la puedes soltar Itachi, no ves que la pobre no puede ni respirar.**-Le dijo su novia mientras hacía un puchero infantil.

**-jajajaja lo siento, tata.**-Respondío Itachi mientras soltaba a Sakura.

-**¿Tata? jajaajajaja ¡Que gracioso!.**-La muchacha no pudo contener la risa,haciendo que toda la sala mostrara una gran sonrisa.

Itachi mostró otra sonrisa.**-A partir de ahora Sasuke y tu sereis bautizados como «Los Tatos» ¿Que os parece?**

**-Ni hablar.**-Respondio Sasuke anticipandose a los demás.-**Tu estás loco.**

-**¿Que hora es?.**-Preguntó Gaara.

**-Son las 11:00 de la mañana.**-Respondió Naruto.

**-No si te parece de la noche**.- Ino lo miraba con cara de «obvio».-**¿Por que lo preguntas Gaara?**

-**Tengo una idea, ¿que tal si nos vamos a la piscina?**.-Respondió el peli-rojo con una gran sonrisa.

-**¡Si!.**-Gritaron a coro todos menos los «tatos»

-**¿Por que no gritas Sakura-chan?.**-Preuguntó Naruto mientras observaba a la muchacha que miraba con horror a todos.

**-Es que.. la verdad no tengo bikini.**-Respondio la muchacha mientras se sonrojaba lentamente.

**-¿y el del año pasado?.**-Preguntó la rubia.

**-Me queda pequeño**.-Respondio muy segura.

-**Claro, me lo podría imaginar ya que a tu edad las muchachas aun están desarrollando los pechos.**-La rubia miraba seriamente a Sakura, la cual tenia toda la cara roja de la verguenza, ¿qu está en el desarrollo?, ella ya habia pasado esa etapa..-**Y por lo visto, si el bikini no te sirve, te han crecido los pec...**

**-Ejem, entonces me quedo.**-Respondio Sakura queriendo sanjar el tema de una vez.

**-Eso ni hablar, tu te vienes conmigo de compras.**

Todos miraron horrorizados a Ino y luego le dirigieron una mirada de pena a la muchacha de ojos verdes. un dia de compras con la rubia era un dia en el infierno, ¡No llegaría viva a casa!

-**¿Y tu Sasuke? ¿No tienes emocion de ir?**.-Preguntó Hinata.

**-La verdad es que ni fu ni fa, si quereis vamos, pero no me hace nada de ilucion.-**Respondió de forma cortante.

**-Tan expresivo como siempre cuñadito**.

**-Sabes que lo mio es hablar.**-Respondio divertido Sasuke.

Cada quien se fue a preparar la mochila para ir a la piscina, Ino, Sakura y Hinata se habían ido de compras y a las tres horas habian llegado a la casa de Sasuke.

**-Ayudaaa..., agua necesito agua.**-Una pelo-rosa habia entrado al departamento con cuatro bolsas colgandole de cada mano y con una cara de horror.

**-Pobre...-**Dijo naruto mientras la miraba con compacion.

**-Vamos no te quejes, si al final no andubimos tanto.**-Dijo la rubia mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo.

**-¿Pero tu cuanto andas?.**-Gritó la peli-rosa.

**-Pues unas 5 horas o así, Sakura hay que elegir la ropa bien, despues la andas cambiando.**

Esta tia ¿esta mal de la cabeza o que le pasa? ¿como demonios iba a andar durante 5 horas sin parar? era una fanatica de las compras, a Sakura sinceramente le asustaba la idea de que algún día la muchacha la volbiera a invitar a ir a comprar algo, la peli rosa no podia evitar pensar en como sería ir al supermercado con Ino, ¿Sería igual que al comprar ropa?.

Sakura miro con horror a la rubia.-**Joder,¡ que tia!**.

**-Bueno ve a ponerte el bikini que ya nos vamos.**-Le pidió Gaara a la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras la miraba con una sonrisa,ella asintiendo cogió una de las mil bolsas que habia y se metió en su cuarto.

A los diez minutos la muchacha salio con una mochila de color magenta sobre sus hombros, se le podia ver los tirantes del bikini blanco.

**-Nos vamos, que ya son las dos y media**.-DijoHinata mientras se disponía en abrir la puerta de la entrada, pero antes de que pudiese ocurrir nada un gritó con un tono de tristeza se lo impidió.

**-Noooooo, no puede serrrr.**-Gritó el rubio derrepente mientras lloriqueaba y se desplomaba de forma teatrera en el suelo.

-**¿Y ahora que carajo te pasa dobe?.**-Pregunto Sasuke mientras lo miraba interrogante y con una ceja en alto, ¿acaso el dobe de Naruto ya se había vuelto loco?

**-¡Teme!, esto es lo mas cruel que me ha pasado en la vida, ¡me he perdido "Amor letal"**.-Naruto se había sentado en el sofá y cons sus manos tapó su cara en señal de deprimido.

**-¿Que coño es eso Naruto?.**-Preguntó Gaara mientras lo miraba como si fuese un idiota.

**-Pues que va ha ser...¡la Novela!**.-Dijo el rubio como lo mas normal del mundo.

-**Ostia es cierto, nooooo hoy se iba a descubrir de quien era el hijo de Michi.**- Una Ino muy loca se acercó a Naruto y comenzó a lloriquear.

**-No os preocupeis**.-Soltó Sakura derrepente con cara de prepotencia haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran.**-El hijo de Michi es de Antón, pero... al final se descubre que el hijo de michi no es de michi si no que Anton se lo dejó cuando tan solo tenía unos meses de nacido para que ella se lo cuidara...en resumen UNA MIERDA DE NOVELA, me la ví hace dos meses por You tube.**

Todos la miraban raro, ¿y esta tía ve novelas con lo macarra que es? ¿y Naruto ve novelas? ¿Ino es una obsesiva de novelas? ¡A la mierda con la novela!.-Sasuke ya no sabía ni que pensar.

-**Muy bien Sakura, me acabas de joder el final**.-Le gritó Ino mientras la acusaba con un dedo.

-**Anda dejar ya la novela y vamonos.**-Dijo Itachi.**-Naruto no sabia ese lado tuyo tan sentimental.**- Itachi soltó una carcajada.

**-¿Que quieres decir Itachi?.**-Naruto se rascaba la cabeza graciosamente con un dedo mientras salian por la puerta de la casa.

El recorrido fué corto, ya que fueron en coche, Ino, Naruto e Itachi fueron en el de este último y los demas en el de Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron los chicos tuvieron que dirigirse al vestuario que les correspondía y las chicas al de ellas.

Los chicos salieron rapido del vestuario, cada uno llevaba la parte de abajo que les llegaba hasta las rodillas, y llevaban todo el torso descubierto dejando a la vista sus musculos bastante ir colocando las toallas en el porche, ya que solamente Ino e Naruto eran los que querían tomar el sol.

Las chicas tardaron un poco más pero a los dos o tres minutos de haber salido ellos, ya estaban afuera, Ino llevaba un triquini de color morado oscuro, realmente le quedaba bastante bien, Hinata se decantó por un bañador normal azul marino y Sakura llevaba uno de color blanco y un pareo de color negro, aunque esta ultima llevaba ya puesto el gorro de baño, no dejando ver su largo cabello, solamente sobresalia su flequillo.

**-¡Joder!**.-Gritó Naruto.**-Que mujeres mas bellas**.-Mientras miraba enbobado a su Hinata, la cual solo atinó a sonrojarse violentamente.

**-Pero que lindas**.-Siguió el juego Itachi.

-**Ya paren...que me hacen sonrojar**.-Dijo Ino mientras miraba avergonzada a otro lado.

Gaara simplemente observaba a Sakura, la cual se dió cuenta de eso pero no le presto atencion, Sasuke pudo notar como Gaara deboraba con la mirada a la «pequeña" y simplemente solto un simple «Hump".

Las chicas colocaron las toallas las tres juntas, Sakura decidió quitarse el pareo dejando a la vista sus bien formados muslos, para la edad que tenía Sakura estaba bastante bien dotada.

**-Dime Ino.-**Sakura decidió establecer una conversacion.-**¿Te gusta mucho el agua?**.-Lentamente Sakura iba dando pasos hacia delante e Ino hacia atras.

**-Si,¿por?**.-Respondió ingenuamente la muchacha, no sabía la que le esperaba.

**-¿Encerio?.**-La peli-rosa sonrio maliciosamente.-**Pues vamos a ver si despues de esto te sigue gustando tanto**.-Rapidamente la muchacha le propino un leve empujon a la rubia la cual cayó de forma graciosa en la piscina.

**-¡Kyaaaaa!, Sakura ¿que te pasa?**.-La rubia estaba intentando poner voz de enfadada pero no le salia, mas bien hacía graciosos ruiditos al estar tragando agua.

**-Jajajajajajaja , esto es por la tortura de las compras jajajajajaja.**-Siguió riendo pero no se percató de que un muchacho de cabello peli-rojo se habia levantado y se habia colocado detrás de ella, acto que hizo que en los labios de Ino apareciera una sonrisa macarra.

**-Y a tí..Sakura ¿Te gusta el agua?**.-Preguntó Gaara mientras la cogia por la cintura y la levantaba lentamente.

**-No, no me gusta y bajame Gaara**.-Gritó la peli-rosa.-Te lo advierto no lo hagas o lo lamentarás.

**-¿Y que me va ha hacer la pequeña?.**-Le preguntó graciosamente el muchacho en el oido, acto que hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

-**Creeme, puedo ser malvada cuando me lo propongo**.-Le gritó Sakura.-**¡ Bajeme!**

**-No creeo que eso sea posible, ¿que tal si te dás un chapuzon?.**-Pregunto divertido.

**-No te atreverás.**-Desafió Sakura mientras le imploraba con la mirada.

**-OOO si que me atrevo.**-Se burló Gaara mientras de un impulso salto con la peli-rosa al agua.

**-Gaaraaaaa.-**Grito la peli-rosa enfadada, la pobre había caido en la piscina con pareo y todo.

-**Jajajajajajajajaajajaja.-**Reian todos.

Al cabo de un rato acabaron todos en el agua, tirandose como locos, haciendo aguadillas los unos a los otros, tirandose agua a la cara...,Sakura hacía rato que estaba en la toalla y decidió levantarse, justo en ese momento Sasuke estaba saliendo del agua, todo empapado, y las gotas de agua le resbalaban por sus pectorales ¡Sakura por dios! ¡No mires!, joder lo que tenía de malhumorado lo tenia de dios griego.

Sus miradas se intercanbiaron por decimas de segundos y ...

-**Sakuraaaa-chan ¡Cuidadooo!**.-Gritó un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio mientras salía de la piscina y corría en direccion hacia donde se encontraba la peli-rosa.

Una pelóta grande de playa chocó contra la peli-rosa haciendo que esta callera hacia atrás llevandose consigo a Sasuke, ya que el muchacho se encontraba a su lado y para no caerse intentó agarrarse a el, pero fué en vano ya que la caida llegó pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes Sasuke misteriosamente volteó a Sakura para que ella cayera debajo de el y...

**-Pero ¡Teme!, ¿Que le haces a la inocente Sakura-chan?.-**Grito con todas sus fuerzas Naruto mientras miraba la escena y ponía cara de espanto.

**-P...pero...**-La pobre Hinata no sabia donde meterse, su cara estaba tan o mas roja que un tomate,la muchacha sintió como una de las manos de su novio rodeaban su estrecha cintura y con la otra le tapaba los ojos.

**-No mires Hinata, no quiero que te perviertas.**-Le dijo Naruto como si le estubiera hablando a una chiquilla de cinco años.

**-Hay que ver que cuñado mas baboso que tengo, ¡por dios! es una niña**.-Murmuraba la Rubia mientras hacia gestos con las manos que no se podian apreciar lo que significaban.

**-Hermano-tonto.-**Lo unico que Itachi puedo decir mientras agarraba a su novia por los hombros y negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Los labios de Sasuke tocaron los de Sakura , sabe dios como pero esa era la escena que se podia observar en ese mismo momento,esto estaba ocurriendo ante la atónita mirada de los que les rodeaban y por supuesto la de ellos mismos, no se sabe si por la fuerza de la caida, o el movimiento de las cabezas ante el impacto pero... lo que si se sabía era que Sasuke y Sakura... ¡Se están besando!

-**Kyaaaaaaa.**-Sakura se dío cuenta de la situacion tan bochornosa que estaben haciendo y con gritó apartó con un gran empujon a Sasuke y se levantó.-**Pero a ti que coño te pasa uchiha pervertido.**-La cara de la muchacha era todo un poema, todos los colores se le habian concentrado en sus mejillas que estaban teñidas de un fuerte color rojizo.

Sasuke tambien se levanto con el ceño fruncido y la miro desafiante, al parecer estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado ¿que culpa tenia el de que se hubieran caido?

-**¿Que a mi que me pasa? perdona...pero no fui yo el desesperado que se te tiró encima.-**Contestó este con un deje frío y arrogante.**-Si tantas ganas tenias de besarme habermelo dicho y olomejor te podria haber echo el favorcito**.-Miró con altanería.-**Siendo tú no creo que muchos hombres quisieran besarte, pero si tan necesit..**

**Paffff**.-Sakura no le dejó terminar ya que le habia propinado una fuerte cachetada a Sasuke,el cual la miraba con sorpresa al igual que los demás.-**Quien cojones te crees para hacerte el interesante, ¿acaso te crees el mejor del mundo o que te pasa?, enterate Uchiha, no todas las mujeres babean por tí.**

Sakura cojió sus pertenencias y salío disparada en direccion al vestuario, realmente no se creia lo que acababa de suseder, llegó rapidamente a uno de los vestuarios y se encerró dando un portazo y cerrando la cerradura pera que nadie la molestara, cuando acabo de hacer eso lentamente se fué desplazando hacia abajo mientras se llababa las manos a la cara y intentaba, inutilmente, parar las lagrimas que le caian.

Como cojones le dice eso el Uchiha, ¿tan insignificante era ella?, realmente sabía que no era así pero... eso le molestó y mucho,¡por díos! si hasta pensaba que ya se empezaban a llevar correctamente, pero al parecer el es un gran capullo que no le importan los sentimientos de los que le rodean.

_**«Sakura, no puedes ponerte así por un imbecil».**_-Pensaba la peli-rosa mientras se levantaba y retiraba de su rostro el resto de lagrimas que le quedaban en su rostro.

Cojió la mochila y sacó de ella la ropa que se iba a poner, despues que la tenía colocada salió del vestuario y fué a donde se encontraban los espejos, cuando llegó a ellos se miró atentamente y puso cara de horror.

**-Joder que ojos tengo.**-Murmuró mientras se echaba un poco de agua en ellos.-** Cloro más llanto igual a ojos de diablesa, jajaja.**-Sakura pensó por un momento que se estaba volbiendo loca al reirse de su propio chiste, realmente esto le estaba afectando.

Al salir del recinto de la piscina decidió cojer un autobús que le llevara directamente a su casa, por suerte no le faltaba mucho para llegar, unos cinco o seis minutos, no tendria que esperar mucho y pronto estaria en casa encerrada en su habitacion maldiciendo al Uchiha.

Sakura estaba sacando de su bolso el movil para mirar la hora pero antes de sacarlo escucho una voz que la llamaba con gran entuciasmo.

**-¡Sakuraaa!.-**La nombrada dió la vuelta sobre si misma y se encontro con unos ojos azules que la miraban con cansancio debido a la carrera que había echo recientemente para alcanzarla y unos cabellos rubios mojados y un poco despeinados.

-**¿Ino?**-Preguntó la muchacha.**-Pensaba que te habias quedado dentro.**

Realmente no esperó verla ahí, en ese momento junto a ella, pensaba que se habia quedado junto a su novio y su estupido cuñadito.

**-Como crees, no podía dejarte sola, además el prepotente de Sasuke no se merece ni que le dé la hora.**-Sonrio mientras subía al autobús que recien acababa de llegar.**-¿No subes?**

**-H..hai.**-Respondío Sakura mientras imitaba la accion de la muchacha de cabello rubio.

_** CONTINUARÁ**_


	4. Chapter 3: Descubriendo Secretos

**_-Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí si no al gran: Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_-Sin embargo la Historia es completamente mía y sacada de mi imaginación._**

**_-No permito que nadie publique la historia en otro lugar sin mi permiso...!_**

**_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R**_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_**_**

**No te sientas mal Sakura , Sasuke en ocasiones se cree el ombligo del mundo pero créeme que tiene buen corazón.-**Ino intentaba calmar a una pequeña Sakura que se encontraba llorando entre sus brazos.-**Si hubiera sabido nunca, NUNCA jamas lo hubiera dicho.**

Las dos se encontraban en la cama de Sakura, hacía ya dos horas que habían llegado a la casa de Sasuke, el cual todavía no había llegado , Itachi había llamado a Ino para decirle que estaba con Sasuke, el cual no había querido hablar de lo ocurrido en la piscina.

Ino pasó delicadamente una de sus manos por el cabello desordenado de Sakura, y con la otra retiraba el resto de lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

Realmente Sakura tenía que admitir que nunca en su sano juicio se la pasaría por la cabeza contarle sus penas a una persona que prácticamente acababa de conocer,pero al parecer esa era la excepción , Ino le inspiró tal confianza que no le costó mucho esfuerzo contarle como realmente se sentía, Sasuke había herido sus sentimientos y realmente le dolía, dolía mucho.

Algunas personas pensarían que era una boba estúpida por haberse ido de tal manera por una estupidez así pero... nadie de los que estaban presentes en ese momento sabía porque le dolían tanto esas palabras que el Uchiha le había dirigido, nadie excepto Ino , a la cual le acababa de contar todo, todo lo que durante casi tres años se había guardado para ella sola y solamente lo había compartido con las dos únicas personas que le importaban en este mundo, su madre y su mejor amiga, esta ultima era como su hermana, y ahora lo compartía con Ino.

-**No..no te i..imagi..inas como me ha las..lastimado, me ha..ha hecho recordar..cosas..q..que no queri..ia reco..rdar.-**Los sollozos que salían sin permiso de la garganta de la chica no la dejaban terminar bien cada palabra que decía.

-**Shuuuu, es mejor que no recuerdes Sakura... no es bueno que te hagas tanto daño, mejor cambia esa cara y relajate ¿si? , que tal si...!hacemos una fiesta¡.-**Gritó entusiasmada Ino mientras hacia que una débil sonrisa se asomara en la cara de Sakura.

-**Jajajaja.-**Rio sonoramente la peli-rosa mientras se sentaba lentamente y se quedaba mirando a Ino, al parecer era bipolar o algo así, porque eso no era normal.-**¿ estas loca? si Sasuke se entera de que hacemos una fiesta es capaz de colgarnos vivas, no sabes lo «ñoño» que puede llegar a ser en cuanto se trata de la limpieza de la casa.-**La risa de Sakura aumento al recordar el día que llegó, en el cual subió por el cansancio los pies en el sofá, pero inmediatamente los tuvo que bajar por el grito que le pegó Sasuke, parecía un maniático de la limpieza.

Ino la miró comprendiéndola.-**Realmente tienes razón, jajaja Sasuke puede asustar cuando se trata de la limpieza.-**Ino se puso de pié rápidamente y con rapidez cogió las manos de Sakura y de un tirón la levantó de la cama.-**El sábado vamos a ir al cine ¿te vienes?**

**-Yo.. etto..-**Sakura no puedo terminar ya que la rubia le respondido como si se auto preguntara.-**Esta clarisimo que vas a venir a si que vendré a arreglarte,realmente no me gusta esa gorra que utilizas, en la piscina te la quitaste pero dió lo mismo porque llevabas ese horrendo gorro de baño .-**Ino puso cara de asco al pensar en el gorro que tenían que llevar al ir a la piscina.

-**Ino no creo que sea buena idea, me sentiría...¿ como decirlo?..-Pensó** durante unos segundos.-**Fuera de lugar.-**Concluyó la de ojos verdes.

-**Bobada, tu te vienes y punto.-**La rubia dio por sanjado el tema mientras cogía su mochila y se la depositaba en la espalda.-**Espero que Sasuke-baka te pida perdón cuando llegue, o si no..-**La cara de la muchacha fue todo un dilema, tanto que Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una seca carcajada.-**O si no... lo colgaré vivo, lo juro, tu tan solo me dices y yo actúo.**

**-No exageres Ino.-**La peli-rosa acompaño hasta la puerta a la escandalosa de su nueva amiga, eso era en lo que la rubia se había convertido en tan solo 2 horas, la escucho mientras ella le contaba todo sus sentimientos sin protestar ni una sola vez, se merecía que le dijeran amiga.

Al ver como Ino cogía el ascensor Sakura cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha y salió directa a su habitación.

Ya heran las 21:00 de la noche y todavía no había rastro de Sasuke ni de Gaara, quisiera o no Sakura se estaba empezando a preocupar,¡no seas tonta Sakura! se regañó mentalmente, no tenía porque preocuparse por ellos, es decir ya tenían su edad y se sabían cuidar solitos, nada malo les podía pasar.

La muchacha decidió hacerse la mitad de una pizza que se encontraba en la nevera, no tenía mucha hambre pero debía comer algo o si no el dolor de barriga no le dejaría pegar ojo.

Cenó en la mesa de la cocina, no quería que entrara el mandon de Sasuke y la pillara comiendo en el salón, menuda bronca que le echaría.

Al terminar con la pizza decidió recoger algunos platos que había en la cocina y fregarlos, seguramente eran de Gaara, el muy desordenado seguramente se le olvido fregarlos, al terminar se sentó en el salón ha ver la tele, aunque realmente mas parecía que la tele la estaba viendo a ella, porque los ojos no se le mantenían abiertos, cada cierto tiempo se le cerraban en contra de su voluntad, revisó el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared del salón, ya eran las 22:30 y ni rastro de los chicos. Al final el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Se escuchó como la cerradura se abría lentamente, desde la puerta se vio la imagen de un moreno y un pelirojo, los muchachos entraron en el salón y cual fue su sorpresa al ver la tierna imagen.

Una Sakura durmiendo plácidamente, el peli-rojo mostró una tierna sonrisa, es que en verdad esa muchacha parecía un ángel durmiendo, no llevaba ninguna gorra o gorro que le ocultara su hermoso cabello, el flequillo que normalmente tapaba uno de sus ojos se encontraba recogido con una pinza, y la muchacha lleva puesto un supuesto pijama que constaba de un pantalón corto color negro con una «R» en el lado derecho de color rosa y una camiseta básica color blanca. Esa dulce Sakura no tenía nada que ver con la imagen de niña-macarra que trataba de dar a conocer.

-**Pero que tierna.-**Susurro Gaara intentando no despertar a la bella durmiente.-**¿Que opinas Sasuke?.**

Gaara miro divertido al moreno el cual solo bufó y soltó un tan conocido «Hump» de los que el decía.

-**¿Que hacemos? no la podemos dejar que duerma aquí durante toda la noche.-**Preguntó el peli-rojo mientras miraba pensativo a la peli-rosa.

-**¿Por que no ? lo mas grabe que le puede pasar es que amanezca con dolor de cuello.-**Dijo el moreno muy serio aunque queriendo ser gracioso.

-**Hay que ver que malvado puedes llegar ha ser, ¿no te vale con lo de esta tarde?.-**Preguntó Gaara seriamente.

**-No me lo recuerdes, esta mocosa.-**Se puso de cuclillas justamente delante de Sakura y la señaló con un dedo.-**No tenía razones para enfadarse.**

**-Si tu lo dices..., bueno me voy a acostar, encargate de ella.-**Gaara desapareció del salón antes de que Sasuke pudiera reclamar o decir algo.

-**Maldito Gaara.-**Refunfuño Sasuke.-¿**Que demonios hago contigo, enana?.**

Sigilosamente e intentando que la muchacha no se despertara la cogió en brazos, durante unos segundos se quedó observando el rostro de la muchacha, era sencillamente perfecto,cuando terminó de analizarla su mirada se posó en un lugar determinado, sus labios, eran de un color rosado pálido y se notaban carnosos, "como sabrán esos labios" se preguntó mentalmente el moreno.

**-Qu..¡que demonios estás pensando Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Es una mocosa!.**-Se reclamo con un susurro.

La llevó hasta su cuarto, antes de que pudiera dejarla en la cama la muchacha que sostenía en brazos se removió lentamente y pronunció palabras incomprensibles, excepto una "no me toques", Sasuke pensó que se había despertado o simplemente estaba soñando, la depositó rápidamente en la cama y salió de la habitación de Sakura, no quería comprobar si la primera opción era la acertada.

_Una muchacha de apenas catorce años y de cabello rosado iba caminando por la calle, llevaba puesta una falda de color rosa pálido y una blusa ancha blanca que tenía un escote en "v"... ya eran casi las once de la noche, faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que se cumpliera la hora ,ella había salido a una fiesta de la cual ya regresaba, le había costado convencer a su madre, duró por lo menos una hora en la tarea de hacerlo pero finalmente su madre cedió y le dio el consentimiento para ir, eso si a las once de la noche tenía que estar en casa, no quería que le pasara nada malo y eso Sakura lo comprendía perfectamente._

_La muchacha de ojos verdes aceleró el paso un poco, no le gustaba andar sola a esos horas de la noche, realmente en ocasiones podía llegar a ser un poco paranoica, ¿me están siguiendo o son imaginaciones mías?, aceleró aun mas el paso, tanto que se podía decir que estaba corriendo, decidió girar la cabeza para ver si realmente alguien andaba detrás de ella y ahí se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, vio como una sombra se escondía detrás de un muro, alguien la seguía._

_Corrió lo mas que pudo girando la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de si la seguían o no, cuando volvió a girar la cabeza nuevamente vio claramente como un chico de cabello negro con una gorra la perseguían, Sakura estaba sudando no exactamente de la carrera que estaba dando si no del miedo que se le había metido en los huesos, miró atentamente hacia los lados, a la derecha diviso una calle en la cual rápidamente se metió pero para su desgracia era un callejón sin salida._

_Sakura joder piensa, piensa ¿que hago? ¿que mierda hago?, se dio lentamente la vuelta pero cual fue el horror de la muchacha al ver al joven con un cuchillo en la mano acercándose hacia ella, la muchacha retrocedía paso a paso hasta chocar contra la pared que no le permitía el paso._

_-¿Que...que quieres de mí, no tengo nada de valor?.-Articuló Sakura como pudo, se notaba claramente sus nervios._

_El muchacho que la perseguía solo mostró una sonrisa macarra y se acercó violentamente a ella colocando el cuchillo en su garganta.-Mira que tenemos aquí, ¿sabes? No se porque te tienen tanta manía pero a mi me encargaron el trabajito y yo... yo tan solo cumplo ordenes cariño._

_-¿Ordenes? ¿Qui...?.-No pudo terminar porque el sujeto agarró con fuerza uno de sus mechones y lo corto ante la atónita mirada de la muchacha.-¡Que hace..!_

_-¡A callar! ¿Sabes? Eres realmente fea tu ex-novio ya me lo advirtió pero...te tendré que hacer el favorcito ¿ no crees?.-El muchacho retiró el cuchillo de la garganta de la joven aunque el alivio de Sakura no duró mucho ya que el sujeto dirigió el objeto puntiagudo a la blusa de la muchacha, la cual rasgó sin compasión alguna, la cual se removía para que el no pudiera hacerlo pero por eso recibió una fuerte cachetada._

_Sakura sollozo por la recién cachetada, mientras se preguntaba que que tiene que ver ese tipo con su ex-novio, la había llamado fea, joder ¡la iban a violar! Tenía que hacer algo._

_-Tu novio te dejó por fea, por ser una mocosa...! será divertido cogerse a la fea del instituto, luego me reiré con mis amigos.-Le susurró el hombre mientras rasgaba su sujetador._

_-Nooooo, suéltame ¿que coño te he hecho?.-Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el sujeto comenzaba a manosear sus pechos, cuando acabó con los pechos decidió que ya era hora de bajar un poco sus caricias, con brutalidad metió su mano por debajo de la falda de la joven la cual reaccionó intentando alejarlo pero era inútil, el muchacho manoseaba su parte mas intimas por encima de su prenda intima, Sakura estaba en estado de shock , no sabía que hacer ¡Joder ! La iban a violar y ella no hacia nada, ya resignada ladeó su cabeza, realmente no quería ver a ese sujeto sacar algo que ella no quiere ver, tampoco quería observar como era violada, al voltear el rostro hacia la izquierda pudo darse cuenta que en el suelo se encontraba un tubo de hierro, no estaba muy lejos de ella, con tan solo alargar la mano lo podría coger pero el problema era que el muchacho no se diera de cuenta._

_-Por...por favor, no lo hagas.-Suplicó la muchacha mientras giraba para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Pequeña ya nadie te va a salvar de esta.-El sujeto la obligó a acostarse en el frío suelo y el se colocó encima de ella, la muchacha ya no lloraba, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo, de un momento a otro recordó el tubo de hierro que había visto antes, con misterioso sigilo lo cogió con una mano._

_-Seguramente eres virgen.-Tocó un muslo de la muchacha y deslizó su mano de arriba a bajo, mientras ella tan solo ponía cara de asco y horror.-Seré delicado contigo, para que después no digas que soy un descuidado.-Su carcajada se escuchó en todo el callejón, ese tipo era un cabrón._

_Justamente en el momento en el que uno de sus dedos iban a tocar la intimidad de ella, un fuerte golpe se escuchó, seguido de eso el muchacho se encontraba inconsciente tirado en el suelo, la peli-rosa tenía el tubo ensangrentado en una de sus manos, rápidamente se levanto y tiró el tubo al suelo, se colocó como pudo su falda y salió corriendo del lugar._

_Corría y corría ,lo que mas quería era llegar a su casa, no le importaba que las personas que vagaban por la calle la miraran como ha una loca por llevar los pechos al aire, aunque trataba de tapárselos con las manos le era totalmente inútil, pero eso realmente le importaba poco._

_Cuando abrió la cerradura de casa escucho unos gritos provenientes de su madre, la cual seguramente le estaba regañando por volver tan tarde, ya eran mas de las doce._

_-Sakura Haruno ¿donde demonios estabas metida?.-Preguntó con un tono de voz enfadado la madre mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada pero lo que vio al llegar la dejo en estado de shok._

_-Ma...¡mama!.-Sollozo Sakura mientras corría a los brazos de su madre la cual le acariciaba la cabeza con cuidado._

_-¿Que te paso hija?¿ Quien es el hijo de Puta que te hizo esto?.-La madre cogió la cabeza de la muchacha con las dos manos para que la mirara fijamente.-Sakura...te..te vio.._

_-No mama, no lo consi..siguió.-Sollozó Sakura.-Pero fue...fue horrible.-Volbió a iniciar el llanto nuevamente mientras su madre lo único que hacía era tranquilizarla, acariciándole cariñosamente la cabeza._

_-Tenemos que denunciar Sakura._

_-Hai.-Respondió la muchacha._

"_Fea...eres fea... a lo mejor te hago el favorcito" "Fea...Fea..Fea.."_

"_No...no..."_

-Noooo.-Maldita sea otra vez ese maldito recuerdo, porque cojones tengo que soñar siempre con eso, ¿nunca me iba ha dejar en paz el recuerdo?

Desperté con un gran dolor de cuello y de cabeza,estaba toda sudorosa por el reciente sueño que acababa de tener.

Seguía soñando con ese día en el que casi me violan, esto ya parecía una rutina día si y día no soñaba con esa puta imagen, realmente ya me estoy comenzando a hartar, ya hacía una semana desde que Sasuke insinuó que era fea en la piscina, y sí...tengo que admitir que por culpa de eso fue que nuevamente me puse a soñar con ese suceso. Desde ese día Sasuke y yo no nos hemos dirigido la palabra, por su parte no he obtenido ningún perdón ni ningún tipo de disculpas y yo por supuesto no he dado mi mano a torcer, no le hablaré...se lo tiene realmente creído y debe aprender a pedir perdón cuando se le hace daño a una persona, el no sabe porque al llamarme fea me cabreé tanto, pero eso no se lo diría, no señor...no le iba a contar lo mismo que le confié a Ino...el no sabría que casi fuí violada.

Me dí una ducha como ya era costumbre , me puse un pantalón pitillo de color rosa pálido,una blusa blanca básica y unos zapatos blancos de tacón , me coloqué mi ya acostumbrada gorra rosa y me dirigí a la sala en la cual se escuchaban murmullos de dos personas.

**-Buenos días Gaara-Kun.**-Sonreí a mi "único" amable compañero de piso, el solamente rió ante lo recién pronunciado por mi.-**Buenos días Sakura-chan.**

**-Sasuke.-**El Uchiha-asqueroso miró hacia donde se encontraba Gaara para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando.-**¿No crees que va siendo hora de que tu y Saku-chan comiencen ha hablar?**

-**¿Por que debería yo de hablar con una molestia como ella?.**-Con su dedo señaló hacia donde me encontraba, eso realmente me llenó de coraje, ¿quien se creía que era ese tipo?

-**El Uchiha todavía no me ha pedido disculpas por lo ocurrido en la piscina y yo no pienso hablar con el hasta que admita que no es el globo del universo**.-Respondí a Gaara mientras le mostraba una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-**Si esperas que te pida disculpas Haruno...creo que puedes morir en la espera**.-Respondió el moreno mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa prepotente.

-**Pudrete, imbécil.**-Le solté mientras me iba a sentar al sofá.

Gaara nada mas miró divertido la escena.**-Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto.**-Rió sonoramente a este acto el Uchiha le mandó una fría mirada.

-**Haruno,** **debes aprender a hablar correctamente, no como una loca**.

-**Yo hablo como se me pega la gana.**-Respondí enfadada desde el sofá, lo que mas odio en esta vida es que me digan lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, si me lo dice mi madre me aguanto pero que me lo diga un personaje como lo es Sasuke Uchiha no lo voy a permitir.

-**Sakura-chan tu mama está al teléfono.-**Me dijo Gaara.**-Hai.-**Le respondí mientras me levantaba del sofá y me dirigía hacia el teléfono.

Realmente estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, tratando de trazar un plan para asesinar al Uchiha sin levantar sospechas que no me dí de cuenta en la hora en la que sonó el teléfono.

-**Ola**.-Me acerqué el aparato en la oreja y decidí comenzar con la charla.

_-Mi amor...cariño ¿como estas?.-Me pregunto con su escandalosa voz mi madre._

-**Muy bien mama.**-Miré de reojo a los muchachos que se encontraban sentados frente a mí en unas sillas, los cuales me miraban fijamente.- **Y...¿Como va vuestra luna de miel?**

_-Espectacular hija, no sabes lo bien que lo estam...-_Definitivamente no quería escuchar detalles que pudieran dañar mi tierna mente, a si que decidí cortar a mi madre.

-**OK mama, no hace falta que me des detalles tan...¿como decirlo?.**-Sasuke me miraba con cara divertida mientras Gaara trataba de retener la risa.

-_Como crees que iba a dar "esos" detalles, ¿estas loca hija? Y dime..¿como te trata Sasuke-kun?¿ya sois amiguitos?_

Mentalmente me repetía una y mil veces "Sakura piensa en el cursillo de modelaje, modelaje, modelaje..."

-**¿Sasuke-Kun?.**-Pregunté con voz inocente, el nombrado levantó la cabeza ante la recién mención de su nombre.-**Pues...sí, ya somos amigos, me trata genial...es un..**."_IMBECIL" _**cielo**.-Concluí llevándome la mirada de asombro de los presentes en la sala.

-_Cuanto me alegro hija, bueno tengo que colgar...te llamaré dentro de dos o tres días, recuerda que te extraño y que te quiero mucho._

-**Yo también te quiero mama, cuidate.**-Y con estas ultimas palabras colgué el telefono.

-**Así que...¿amigos eee?**.-Me preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa burlona.

-**Sasuke y yo nos llevaremos una recompensa por aguantarnos mutuamente, y si mi madre se entera de que me llevo mal con el.-**Dije señalando a Sasuke, el cual tenía una ceja levantada.**-Vendrá como una loca y no me dejará marcharme ha hacer el cursillo de modelaje que tanto quiero.**

-**Comprendo**.-Por unos minutos se me quedó mirando fijamente.-**Creo...que cada día me caes mejor.-**Finalmente mostró una sonrisa de lado, muy parecida a las que pone Sasuke.

La puerta sonó y cuando me dirigí a abrirla fui agarrada de la mano por una rubia escandalosa y sentada en el sofá.

-**¿I..ino?**.-Pregunté asombrada.

-**No hay tiempo Sakura, hay que arreglarte para ir al cine**.-Me respondió rápidamente, realmente no lo recordaba, hoy era Sabado...el día que Ino me dijo que íbamos a salie.-**Ustedes dos váyanse a cambiar, que después del cine nos vamos de...**-Se quedó callada durante unos segundos pero rápidamente se levantó del sofá y gritó.- **¡FIESTA!**

Sasuke y Gaara asintieron sin mucho interés mientras se retiraban a realizar la acción que Ino les había dicho, al parecer no tenían ganas de discutir con Ino.

-**Y tú.**-Me miró con una mirada que daba miedo.-**Uf...tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer contigo.**-Dios no por favor, si una tarde de compras con ella es terrible, ¿como sería una sesión de maquillaje y ropa? Aunque no quisiese averiguarlo lo iba hacer de todos modos, por que ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Ino hacia mi habitación.

**_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R**_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_**_**

**_**_Espero que les haya gustado =)_**_**

**Aviso! :**

**Para los fans de Neji-ten, pronto Tenten aparecerá en el fic =) solo digo eso xD**

**Otra cosa... ya se que no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero... cuando termine este fic tengo varias ideas para realizar otro... pero no estoy segura de cual voy ha hacer, por eso les pido que si pueden visiten mi perfil... ahí estan todas las ideas y aquí abro la votación, lo que ustedes pidan...decisme cual os parece mas interesante y el fic que gane el la votacion sera el fic que empiece ha hacer despues de finalizar este =)**

**Sin mas los dejo, hasta el proximo capitulo...**

**Saludos!**


	5. AVISO

Hola... bueno antes que nada mil perdones =( no tengo escusa por tardar tanto.  
>Sienceramente NO me he olvidado de la historia solo esque estoy muy ocupada con los estudios y no se de donde sacar el tiempo, pronto podre un capitulo nuevo, y pido perdon a todas las personas que realmente siguen mi historia.<p>GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y CARI O... continuar con la historia, os lo aseguro =) <p>


	6. Capitulo 4:Una noche de¿diversión?

Holaaaaaaa...¡INCREIBLE PERO CIERTO! !YA ESTOY DE VUELTA! jajajaja bueno quiero pediros mil disculpas pero como ya anuncié he tenido problemas con los estudios y no pude traer la continuación antes T_T... pero así es la vida...

Quería dar las gracias a todos esas personas que han dejado un comentario, y también a todas aquellas que leen mi historia y que me apoyan pase lo que pase =)

Como ya he dicho anteriormente, pero por si las mocas lo vuelvo a repetir, el fic No está aún acabado, lo que significa que si quieren que aparezca algún personaje o quieren darme alguna idea solo tienen que decirlo =)

_**-Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mí si no al gran: Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**-Sin embargo la Historia es completamente mía y sacada de mi imaginación.**_

_**-No permito que nadie publique la historia en otro lugar sin mi permiso...!**_

_**R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_RR_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_**_

_**Sin mas que decir los dejo con la continuación...**_

_**Capitulo 5: Una noche de...¿Diversión?.**_

**Es curiosa la manera en la que mi pierna se movía nerviosamente, al mismo compás y con la misma rapidez con la que sus labios devoraban los de la sensual mujer de cabello negro. Los dos estaban arrinconados en uno de los tantos sitios del lugar que había en la discoteca , sus manos iban bajando lentamente por la cintura de la joven hasta tocar una parte que, si hubiese sido yo unas cachetadas se llevaba, mi mirada se desvió hacia la mesa en la que me encontraba sentada completamente sola, una vez más mi mirada se poso en el hombre de cabellos negros, el cual seguía con su labor de besar a esa mujer ¿es que no tenía vergüenza?¡la acababa de conocer!**

**-Cínico.-Susurré mientras cogía mi bebida y la llevaba a mis labios.-Que deprimente es tu vida Sakura.-Y es cierto , miradme aquí sentada sola, bebiendo un refresco sin alcohol, mientras en la pista de baile se encontraba Ino bailando muy sensualmente con Itachi, Hinata ya hacía rato que se había retirado junto a Naruto, según ellos estaban muy cansados, pero vete tu a saber que cosas se fueron a hacer. Ganas no me faltaban de irme yo también de no ser por las insistencias de Ino para que me quedara y ahora tengo que estar viendo como esa babosa se andaba besuqueando con Sasuke, ¿Quien me iba a decir a mi que el estirado Uchiha besaría tan efusiva mente a esa tipa? Por dios Sakura dejalo ya, ¿que te importa?**

**¿Como había acabado sola en un discoteca llena de gente? Esto es demasiado fácil de responder, tan solo tengo que hacer memoria y recordar la tarde de hoy.**

_**-Y tú.-En la manera que me miró podría jurar que no me esperaba nada bueno.-Uf...tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer contigo.-Dios no por favor, si una tarde de compras con ella es terrible, ¿como sería una sesión de maquillaje y ropa? Aunque no quisiese averiguarlo lo iba hacer de todos modos, por que ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Ino hacia mi habitación. **_

_**Al llegar a mi habitación observé como Ino sacaba con mucha rapidez bastante ropa de su diminuto bolso, solo dios sabe como le cogió toda esa ropa ahí, pero en fin, eso no era todo, también había un montón de maquillaje, de todo tipo de colores, por dios mas que salir a dar una vuelta esto iba a parecer carnaval.**_

_**-Bien ¿cual de todas estas ropas te vas a poner?.-Me preguntó mientras sus manos se posaban de manera autoritaria en su cintura, mis ojos instantáneamente se posaron en las prendas que estaban encima de mi cama y no me gustó nada lo que vi, había mini faldas, y cuando digo mini me refiero a muy muy cortas, demasiado para mi gusto, luego había blusas demasiado cortas y aunque debo admitir que mi manera de vestir no es la mas normal del mundo tampoco iba a dejar que me vistiesen así.**_

_**-Ino...esto no va ha funcionar, es decir a mi esta ropa no la ve...-Fui interrumpida por que de alguna forma unos pantalones rosados fueron estampados contra mi cara.-Que coj...**_

_**-Sakura a callar, no hay tiempo para pensar en si es o no es de tu estilo vestir así, mira que me ha costado convencer a Hinata para que se ponga la falda que le compré, ahora no me vengas tu con que no te lo vas a poner porque soy capaz de...-Un brillo diabolico surcó sus ojos y no me gustaría terminar de escuchar esa amenaza.**_

_**-Vale ,vale ya me los pongo pero que conste que yo no quería, tu..-La señalé con mi dedo.-Me obligaste.**_

_**-Si ,si como sea pero date rápido.-Se dirigió a la cama y cogió una blusa blanca, no era muy discreta que digamos, pero tampoco desvelaba nada fuera de lo común.-Pontela con los pantalones, quedaran genial.**_

_**Sonreí como pude y me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha de aproximadamente 10 minutos.-Sakura ¿ya estás lista?.-Escucha la voz de Ino que me llamaba desde la habitación.-No, en 5 minutos salgo ¿vale?.-Contesté mientras me miraba en el espejo, ya me había puesto esos dichosos pantalones rosas, que eran algo raritos la verdad, en una pierna me llegaban hasta los tobillos, en cambio en la otra tan solo hasta la mitad de mi muslo, lo que no se le ocurre a esta rubia no se le ocurre a alguien, era extraño pero sentía que esos pantalones me quedaban perfectamente y se ajustaban muy bien a mis piernas, luego la blusa blanca tenía un escote en "V" y era un poquito pegada al cuerpo, aunque no mucho. Solo me faltaba maquillarme, y ponerme los zapatos, que eran del mismo color de la blusa, me hice la linea negra debajo de los ojos y me coloqué los zapatos, mi pelo liso estaba todavía mojado a si que no le hice nada en especial, lo deje suelto.**_

_**Al salir del baño vi como Ino se estaba maquillando, le chica ya estaba completamente arreglada y dejadme deciros que estaba hermosa, su cabello rubio estaba atado en una coleta alta aunque esta vez lo llevaba con ondulaciones, llevaba puesto unos pantalones piratas blancos, y una blusa azul muy llamativa con pequeñas piedrecitas blancas en el escote, realmente le sentaba muy bien esa ropa.**_

_**-Guau... mira que bien gusto tengo para elegir ropa.-Mostró una encantadora sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para observarme mejor, cosa que hizo que mis mejillas adquierieran un tono rojizo suave, que casi no se notaba.-No es para tanto Ino, yo realmente no me ve..**_

_**-Tonterías, ¿y que tal estoy yo?.-Me pregunto mientras daba una vuelta sobre sus talones.-Estás genial, lo digo de corazón.-Respondí correspondiendo la sonrisa que ella me había mostrado antes.**_

_**-¿Ya estarán los chicos listos?.-Pregunté mientras cogía mi chaqueta negra, recién comprada por Ino, me pregunto de donde sacara tanto dinero.- Hace rato, ya se están impacientando diciendo tonterías como, "aunque las monas se vistan de ceda monas se quedan" y cosas por el estilo pero en fin... tonterías de hombres que no saben esperar a unas damas.**_

_**-Bien pues vamonos ya, la verdad ya hemos tardado mucho.-Le respondí mientras salía de la habitación con ella siguiéndome el paso, hasta que llegamos a la sala y dos pares de ojos se quedaron posados sobre nosotras.**_

_**-Bien ya nos podemos ir.-No quería mirar mas de la cuenta pero... sin querer, o queriendo mi mirada analizó descaradamente a Sasuke, llevaba puesto unos pantalones normales, joder eran los pantalones negros mas normales que había visto en mi vida pero a el le quedaban perfectamente, y su pecho estaba cubierto por una camisa blanca con los dos botones primeros desabrochados, su pelo todavía estaba mojado al igual que el mio y las gotitas se escurrían y bajaban lentamente por su pe...joder Sakura mira para otro lado , mira para otro lado...cosa que tuve que hacer cuando el levantó una ceja de forma arrogante.**_

_**-Vaya vaya Sakura, que bien escondidito te lo tenias.-Soltó derrepente Gaara.-Yo lo mire interrogante, ¿a que se refería?.-¿El que?**_

_**-Es cuerpo mujer.-Ese comentario hizo que me sonrojase hasta la raíz de mi pelo rosa.-No digas esas cosas Gaara.-Le susurre mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro.**_

_**-Pero que mona.-Sonrió.-Bueno Ino, Itachi llamó y nos dijo que nos esperaba en la entrada del cine junto a Hinata y Naruto, a si que ya podemos irnos.-Observé la reaccion de Ino y esta tan solo asintió con la cabeza.**_

_**El trayecto duró aproximadamente 15 minutos, fue mas largo de lo que pensé ya que íbamos en caso es que llegamos a nuestro destino y cada quien andaba con su pareja correspondiente menos Gaara, Sasuke y yo , los cuales nada mas veíamos la película sin mucho interés, la cual era de acción.**_

_**Al acabar la película decidimos ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad porque todavía era muy temprano para irnos de fiesta. Nos sentamos en unos bancos en el parque.**_

_**-¿Y a que discoteca queréis ir? Es que no creo que dejen entrar a Sakura en muchas que digamos, todavía es menor de edad y..-Inició una conversación Sasuke, y puedo poner la mano en el fuego que lo hizo para irritarme, y ese Uchiha no sabe que quien juega con fuego...**_

_**-A mi me dejan entrar donde a mi me de la gana, en mi carnet no pondrá que tengo 18 años pero los aparento bastante bien.-Respondí mirandolo desafiante, el solo atinó a sonreír de lado.-Mas quisieras.-Susurró, aunque lo escuchamos perfectamente todos.**_

_**-¿Que dijiste?¡ No me busques Uchiha, por que me puedes encontrar!.-Esta vez me levanté sin importarme nada y me puse a su altura, ya que el estaba de pié, aunque a ser sincera el me sacaba una cabeza por lo menos.**_

_**-Uy que miedo me da ¿eso a sido una amenaza?.-Preguntó aún sonriendo, cosa que me hizo enfurecer mas y apretar mis puños.**_

_**-Ya paren ustedes dos, se supone que deben hacer las paces no volverse a pelear sin haber arreglado nada.-Por una vez escuché hablar a Itachi con seriedad y decidí dejar al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca.**_

_**-Como sea, por que no vamos a to...-Algo o mejor dicho alguien me interrumpió y fue la empalagosa voz de una mujer peli negra que venía corriendo en nuestra dirección o mas bien en dirección a Sasuke.**_

_**-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡cuanto tiempo!.-Gritó la mujer a una vez llegada a su objetivo, que al parecer era abrazar de una manera DEMACIADO cariñosa.**_

_**Sasuke solamente la separo un poco para mostrar una sonrisa arrogante.-¿Caila?.-Preguntó tontamente ya que al parecer sabía perfectamente la respuesta.-Es verdad hacía tanto que no nos veíamos...**_

_**La mujer parecía una Barbi pero en morena, era una de esas mujeres a las que todas envidiarían, con unas curvas perfectas y unos rasgos finos, una diosa Griega, en definitiva era la mujer perfecta para Sasuke Uchiha, otro dios griego.**_

_**La muchacha miró fijamente a Itachi y se abalanzó de una manera muy coqueta a sus brazos.-¡Itachi-kun!.-Exclamó la mujer llevándose una mirada asesina de mi amiga Ino.**_

_**-Ejem.-Tosió Ino, al parecer le incomodaba la manera en la que esa mujer abrazaba a Itachi, y con razón, parecía que lo quería asfixiar con su silicona.**_

_**-Y...¿Tu eres?.-Preguntó la tal Caila a Ino.**_

_**-Ino.-Respondió secamente mientras la ignoraba y miraba en dirección a Naruto y a Hinata, los cuales miraban interrogantes a la muchacha.**_

_**-Aaaa.-Al parecer por su tono de voz a Caila no le interesaba en lo absoluto quien era Ino.-Yo fuí compañera de instituto de Sasuke-kun.-Sonrió arrogante.-Por una temporada fuimos pareja, pero decidimos dejarlo en...-¿Que había sido que de quién?.- ¿Amigos con derecho a roce?.-Esta pregunta la hizo mirando fijamente a Sasuke el cual tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa.**_

_**-Vaya como te las gastas Sasuke.-Le gritó Naruto mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.**_

_**-¿Y tu quien eres?.-Mire para todos los lados, al parecer la pregunta iba dirigida a mi.-Yo soy Sakura Haruno.-Respondí mientras le ofrecía la mano cortesmente, pero ella no aceptó y volvió a decir un cortante "Aaaa"..-Es que no pareces del mismo nivel social que los demás, no se pareces mas...de ¿barrio?**_

_**¿Quien se creía esa tipa? Yo la estaba tratando con educación y ella va y me ignora de esa manera tan cortante y fría, ¿y a demás me dice que soy de barrio ? Eso no tenía nada de malo, pero no iba a dejar que me llamase lo que le diese la gana, esto no se iba a quedar así.**_

_**-Yo tendré pinta de barrio, pero te aseguro que mi madre me ha dado mejor educación que la que a ti te puede haber dado nadie.-Le solté mientras exponía una de mis mejores sonrisas, claro está era completamente falsa, esto dejó sorprendido a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, y tan solo logré escuchar un " Así se habla nena, demuéstrale quien manda" de Ino.**_

_**-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así mocosa?.-Me preguntó de manera cortante mientras daba unos paso hacia mí y se ponía a mi altura, mas o menos era de mi misma estatura.**_

_**-Sakura Haruno, ya te lo dije.-Respondí amenazadoramente sin dar un solo paso hacia atrás.-Yo te trataré con el mismo respeto que me trates tu.**_

_**El ambiente ya se empezaba a caldear, pienso que como no me quiten a esta tipa rápido de al lado se va a llevar unos golpes terribles.**_

_**-Bueno Caila ya vale, ella es Saku, nuestra hermanastras.-Intervino Itachi, antes de que esto pasara a mayor grado.**_

_**-¿Hermanastra?.-Preguntó la Asiliconada, quiero decir la Caila esta con mirada asombrada.-Si nuestro padre se volvió a casar y... bueno la historia es muy larga ¿ Que tal si vamos a tomar algo y te contamos?**_

_**O no... eso no me gustaba nada de nada, iba a tener que soportar a esa mujer durante la noche entera, no me lo puedo creer.**_

_**Anduvimos por unos cuantos bares hasta que decidimos empezar con las discotecas, fuimos a dos o tres y al final terminamos en una que acababan de abrir, era muy grande y el ambiente era muy bueno.**_

_**Nos sentamos en una mesa en las siguientes posiciones: Ino, Itachi, Naruto,Hinata, Yo, Gaara, Sasuke y Caila. Cada uno estaba a lo suyo y yo realmente me aburría mucho, Ino me insistía una y otra vez en que tomara una cerveza o algo, pero yo no soy de beber y además no me apetecíé y vi como Hinata y Naruto se daban besos y besos, hasta el extremo de parecer empalagosos, ya habíamos llegado hace mas o menos una hora.**_

_**-Bueno chicos, nosotros ya nos vamos.-Soltó derrepente Naruto.-¿Tan pronto?.-Preguntó Ino.-Quedaros un poco mas ¿si?**_

_**-Lo sentimos Ino pero ya estamos un poco cansados y preferimos marcharnos.-Respondió Hinata mientras se levantaba junto a su novio.-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa Saku?.-Me preguntó Naruto.- Pues ahora que lo dices...**_

_**-No señor, tu te quedas aquí mismo.-Gritó Ino, realmente esta mujer parecía una loca.-Pero...-Intenté excusarme, yo ya me quería ir, cada quien estaba a lo suyo y yo no pintaba nada ahí.**_

_**-Que te quedas he dicho.-Volvió a repetir cosa que hizo que yo soltase un suspiro y asintiera.-Ya la escucharon, tendré que quedarme.**_

_**Ellos solo asintieron y se retiraron , la noche pasó mas o menos en lo mismo Ino bailando con Itachi, Gaara se fué diciendo que tenia algo que hacer, vi como una muchacha le guiñaba el ojos desde la barra, y en la mesa nada mas quedábamos Sasuke, Caila y yo.**_

_**-Eeee Sasuke-Kun que te parece si nos escabullimos un ratito.-Preguntó con voz melosa Caila, el Uchiha nada mas asintió y se levantaron de la mesa, mientras caminaban Caila se dio la vuelta y me saco la lengua. ¿Que demonios? Me pregunté ¿Que le pasa a esta tipa? Como si el Uchiha me importase.**_

_**Así es como quedé absolutamente sola en la mesa de una discoteca, muchos hombres habían intentado sentarse junto a mí pero yo los esquivaba simplemente y no tenían mas opción que irse.**_

**Me levanté lentamente y intentando pasar entre la gente me dirigí hacia donde estaba Gaara, el cuál estaba en la barra intentando ligar con una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, se notaba que estaba muy...muy interesada.**

**-¿Molesto?.-Pregunté al llegar a su lado.-Te ves muy ocupado.-Sonreí tiernamente mientras lo miraba con diversión.**

**-Por supuesto que no Saku.-Respondió mientras se ponía frente a mi y dejaba a la muchacha hablando sola.-¿Estas aburrida?**

**-La verdad es que un poco.-Lo miré fijamente.-Aquí la gente se lo pasa bien pero... a mi ni siquiera me gusta tomar alcohol.**

**-Si quieres le digo a Sasuke que te lleve a casa.-Su mano se posó muy sigilosamente en mi mejilla.-Seguro que el también desea irse.**

**Mis mejillas adquirieron un tono mas rojizo de lo normal.-Créeme que el está muy ocupado.-Susurré como pude, ya que siempre que estoy con Gaara me pongo muy nerviosa, no se como pero me escuchó, cosa muy extraña ya que la música estaba casi reventando mis tímpanos.**

**-Ya veo ya.-Sonrió arrogante mientras observaba atentamente a Sasuke o eso pensé, ya que no me digné a voltear a donde el miraba.-Pues tendrás que quedarte un poco mas ¿no te importa no? Es que sinceramente todavía no tengo ganas de irme.**

**-O claro no te preocupes, no quiero causarte molestias.-Le dije muy segura de mi misma, no pretendía ser ningún tipo de estorbo, vale que yo sea una amargada pero no pienso dejar que se amarguen conmigo los que realmente se divierten.**

**-No causas molestias, pero es que...-Volvió a mirarme.-Hacía ya una semana que no salía de fiesta.-Respondió sonriente.-Y créeme para mi eso es un verdadero record.**

**Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar eso.-Jajajaja, a si que al señorito le gusta salir de fiesta todos los días.**

**-Por supuesto, hay que aprovechar la juventud cariño.-De una forma graciosa me guiñó el ojo derecho.**

**Me quedé observándolo atentamente,ahora que me fijo Gaara es un hombre atractivo, sus ojos verdes son tan llamativos como los míos, se podía ver perfectamente en ellos la diversión y la arrogancia, y su pelo rojizo le da un toque gracioso y tierno, parecía que sus rasgos se hubiesen puesto en contra y pretendiesen dar dos personalidades distintas en un mismo hombre.¡Sakura despierta! No estoy para pensar en eso ahora mismo.-Bueno yo voy para la mesa ¿vale? Te dejo que continúes platicando.-Esta vez fui yo la que le guiñé un ojo mientras me iba escabullendo entre las personas que bailaban sin cesar, a pesar del tremendo ruido que había pude escuchar la gran carcajada que soltó Gaara.**

**Ya había pasado aproximadamente media hora de mi conversación con Gaara, y estaba muy harta de ver el mismo ambiente, siempre lo mismo, vale que me mataba de la risa viendo a todos esos borrachos haciendo el ridículo, pero ya la vista se me estaba cansando por culpa de los focos, y ya no veía ni al Uchiha ni a Gaara, a si que decidí pagar la asquerosa Coca-cola, que ya llevaba mas de un siglo con ella y irme, cogería un taxi y iría hasta casa.**

**Conseguí salir de ahí, y por fin el fresco aire dio en mi cara, sonreí mientras me ponía mi chaqueta negra.**

**-Por fin aire libre Sakura.-Dije en voz alta, unas personas que pasaron al lado mio me miraron raro, pensaron seguramente que ya debía estar borracha y hablando sola.**

**-¿Sakura?.-Escuché como la voz de una mujer me llamaba a mis espaldas, pero no era la voz de cualquier mujer, esta la conocía perfectamente, con agilidad me dí la vuelta y salí corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella. ¿Que hacía ella aquí? Seguramente se escapó, esta amiga mia nunca cambiará. La abracé fuertemente, y las dos empezamos a saltar de la alegría sin separarnos.**

**-¿Que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar ya en la camita querida?.-Mi voz sonó a un espantosa imitación, cosa que hizo reír a mi mejor amiga como una psicópata.**

**-Tendría, pero ya vez que no estoy jajajaja.-Volvió a reír mostrando su perfecta dentadura, hacía ya mas de dos semanas que no la veía ya que se había ido de viaje, la analicé haber si había cambiado en algo y confirmé que no lo había hecho, sus ojos seguían siendo de ese mismo color chocolate intenso y su cabello castaño caía en graciosas ondas hasta su cintura, seguía siendo la misma.**

**-Tenten ¿es que nunca vas a cambiar?.-Pregunté de manera graciosa mientras chocaba lentamente mi codo contra sus costillas.**

**-¿Es que acaso no me quieres así? Mira que me voy y te dejo aquí solita.-Respondió mirándome fijamente y intentando no estallar en risas.**

**-Que no mujer, que te quiero tal y como eres.-Caminé hacia un banco que se encontraba cerca de la discoteca y le hice una señal para que viniese a sentarse junto a mi, ella simplemente lo hizo.**

**-¿Y que tal con tu tutor?.**

**-Pues no me llevo muy bien que digamos, pero aquí aguando.-La observé y vi que me miraba de una manera extraña.-¿Q..que pasa?.**

**-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti ¿que te pasa saku? Sabes que a mi me puedes contar todo, por algo somos las mejores amigas ¿no?, casi hermanas.-Su mirada parecía tan sincera que nadie podría dudar que eso que acababa de decir lo decía con todo el corazón.**

**-No es nada Tenten, sabes que te lo diría.-Contesté rápidamente.-¿Y que tal con tus tíos?.**

**-Pues yo los quiero mucho y ellos a mí pero no me dejan vivir mi vida, no soporto que se metan en ella, se que lo hacen por que se preocupan por mi pero...son demasiado...**

**-¿Posesivos?.-Pregunté mostrandole una sonrisa.-Debes comprenderlos, desde hace dos años son los que te cuidan, tu mama no puede por culpa de su trabajo, y en ellos cae la responsabilidad si te pasase algo, creo que tu madre es capaz de asesinarlos.**

**-Eso sí le haría una llave de estas que hace ella y los dejaría cao.-Se levantó del banco y empezó ha hacer movimientos extraños, según ella estaba intentado enseñarme como su madre asesinaría a sus tíos. Nos miramos fijamente y empezamos a reír como locas.**

**-Y..¿ Neji?.-Moví mis cejas de arriba a bajo muchas veces.**

**-Pues esta bien, ya sabes...-Tenten se había puesto nerviosa, juntaba los dedos de sus manos timidamente.**

**-Jajaja sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿no le has dicho todavía?**

**-¿Que quieres que le diga?**

**-Lo que tu y yo sabemos que tienes que contarle.**

**-Que quieres, que llegue y le suelte " oye Neji ¿sabes una cosa? Es que me gustas mucho desde los 15 años, ya se que tu me ves como a una hermanita pequeña pero yo te veo como un hombre" ¿Eso quieres que le diga?.-Preguntó alterada y mirándome con dolor.**

**-Te faltó decirle que estás locamente enamorada de el.-Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.-Tenten si no se lo dices nunca sabrás si tu también le gustas.**

**-Como crees que le voy a gustar Sakura, si prácticamente me vio crecer, ante todo el mundo el es mi hermano mayor y yo ante eso no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.**

**-Escuchame bien se lo vas a decir aunque te rechace, ¿de acuerdo?.**

**-No, el tiene 22 años y yo 17 ¡no tengo posibilidad alguna! El seguramente quiere a una mujer a su lado, no a una niña que acaba de pasar la pubertad.-Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y a mi me rompe el alma verla así.**

**Ese Hyuga es un completo estúpido ¿como no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tenten? El a sido su profesor de clases particulares desde que ella tenía once años y el dieciséis, se conocen desde mucho antes ya que sus padres son amigos desde el instituto, la madre de ella tiene mucho trabajo y por ello viaja, mientras ella está fuera la deja con sus tíos, los cueles son muy estrictos en su educación, por ese motivo a parte de las clases en el instituto Neji le daba clase particulares, y ella inevitablemente se enamoró de el, yo le digo que en el amor la edad no importa y además tampoco se llevan tantos años.**

**-No llores, ¿que perderías con intentarlo?.-Le pregunté.**

**-Mucho, perdería su amistad.-Observé como cogía su bolso del banco y miraba su muñeca, la cual tenía un reloj.-Creo que ya me voy , ya es muy tarde y mis tíos me matarán.-Intentó forzar una sonrisa que no le salía.**

**-Te acompaño a coger un taxi.-Observé como asentía con la cabeza.**

**A los diez minutos de acompañarla a coger el taxi volvía al lugar de donde me había ido, ¿y yo que hago ahora? Lo mejor será coger un taxi y volver a casa, estos todavía no se han dado cuenta de mi ausencia seguramente, cuando llegue a casa los llamaré y les diré donde estoy, eso será lo mejor.**

**Me disponía a coger un taxi pero la mano de alguien se colocó en mi hombro y esto me lo impidió, me dí la vuelta para reclamar pero me quedé sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.**

**-¿Que haces por aquí tan sola?.-Su voz sonaba algo ronca, al parecer se había pasado con las copas y aunque me negara la sola idea de pensarlo, se veía condenadamente sexi.**

**-Sasuke, ¿que haces aquí?.-Me quedé sorprendida de verlo ahí, se suponía que debía estarse besando con esa... mejor me callo.-¿No estabas con... con los chicos?**

**-Ví que faltabas y decidí salir a...-Con dos dedos se agarró la cien.-A buscarte.-Terminó de decir con un poco de dificultad.**

**-Yo ya me iba, dile a Ino que...-Observé que todavía tenía su mano en mi hombro, cosa que me puso mas nerviosa de lo normal.-Que..yo etto... que estaba cansada.**

**-Vale, entonces la...la llamamos cuando lleguemos a casa.-Respondió.-Yo te llevo.**

**-Sasuke no creo que... no creo que sea la mejor idea, estas... como decirlo.-Estaba completamente ido, ¿y si teníamos un accidente?.**

**-Tienes razón, estoy completamente borracho Sakura.-Respondió mientras con un agil movimiento me arrinconó contra el taxi y posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.-Y... no controlo lo que hago...Sa-ku-ra.-Esto ultimo lo dijo a escasos centímetros de mis labios ¡por dios! Este no es el Sasuke que yo conozco , este es tan...tan..¿sexy?**

**Había quedado en shock y con un gran sonrojo, tanto que no me había dado cuenta de que Sasuke ya me estaba esperando dentro del taxi con una increíble sonrisa arrogante, si no fuese por que está borracho juraría lo que fuese a que lo estaba haciendo apropósito.**

**-Cariño ¿no vas a subir? Mira que el taxista tiene prisa.-¿Ca..cariño? Pero que diantres se le está cruzando por la mente a Sasuke.-Tiene que perdonarla es que estamos celebrando nuestra luna de miel y no está acostumbrada a salir de noche.-Sasuke estableció una conversación con el taxista.**

**-¿Que..?.-Parecía tonta, y con razón ¿Me había perdido algo? , de todos modos subí al taxi, atrás junto a Sasuke.-¿Que pretendes con esto Uchiha?.-Le susurré por lo bajo.**

**-¿Es que acaso un borracho no se puede divertir?.-Me contestó increíblemente serio, y su voz ya no salió borracha ni nada por el estilo si no completamente normal.**

**-Si tu lo dices...-Esto era muy sospechoso pero...-¿Y la parejita vive junta no?.-Preguntó el taxísta.-Es que se ven tan jóvenes para estar casados.**

**-Ooo , si vivimos juntos.-Respondió Sasuke mientras me agarraba de la cintura.-No sabe usted lo que me costó convencer a su madre para que me dejara raptarla.-Y la jodida broma seguía,¿es que no tenía mejor manera de divertirse esta idiota?**

**Continuara...**

**Hasta aquí ¿Que les pareció? ¿Tomates? XD**

**Ya se que está un poco corto y que seguramente no era lo que esperaban después de tanto tiempo pero... os aseguro que mas de ahí no he podido hacer.**

**Tardaré el tiempo menos posible en traer la continuación =)**

**Saludos.**


	7. Capitulo 5: Interrupción Inoportuna

**1. Naruto NO me pertenece, por lo que sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (Una lastima)**

**2. La Historia es completamente mía y NADIE puede utilizarla sin mi permiso.**

...Lo sé, lo sé...ME PUEDEN ASESINAR ¡ADELANTE! jajajajaja no enserio se que me demoré muchísimo y que es imperdonable...=( pero esta vez el destino me jugó una mala pasada al hacer que mis padres decidieran quitar el internet de mi casa...a parte de que por arte de magia el capitulo ( El cuál ya iba escrito por la mitad) se borró de mi portatil...(En ese momento me quise suicidar)

Ahora sí :

**Sweetmaxi18**

**Mitchel0420**

****Gracias por dejar un comentario en el capitulo anterior, también le doy las gracias a todas esas personas anónimas que aunque no comentan se toman la molestia de leer mi historia =)

O_o^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^o_O

Normalmente cuando ves una pelicula te concentras en los detalles que son de ficción, esas pequeñas cosas que cuando pasan siempre dices "película tenía que ser" pues no señores, aquí esta pasando extamente una de esas tantas escenas y creedme que esto no es una película, aunque dentro de mí estoy rezando por que lo sea, ultimamente las cosas que me estan pasando son una locura, esto es mi vida y esto también le pasa a Sakura Haruno, volví a posar mi mirada en la de Sasuke y no me hizo nada de gracia la manera tan divertida en la que me miraba, parecía como si en mi cara estuviese tatuado : "ríete de mi", maldita sea, lo hizo a propósito, es lo más lógico que puedo pensar en estos momentos, me pregunto si realmente esté borracho o si esto lo hace para mañana poder burlarse a su gana de mi, lo que daría por estar yo con una increíble borrachera, tal vez mañana no me recuerde del espantoso ridículo que acabo de hacer, núnca tenía que haber aceptado quedarme con tremendo imbecil, simplemente le tendría que haber dicho a mi madre " no me quedo y punto" ¡pero no!, tuve que dejarme convencer de su asqueroso chantaje, y miradme aquí, teniendo que aguantar la que se me venía encima, esta vez mi mirada se encontró con la de Gaara, en cierta forma me sentía con la suficiente seguridad como para enfrentarlo y aclararlo todo , pero todas esas fuerzas se esfumaron como el aire saliendo de un globlo pinchado cuando pude observas esa diversión macabra que mostraban sus ojos.

—**Y bien.**—Esto lo dijo mientras nos observaba sin perder detalle de lo que hacíamos, analizando cada movimiento que dabamos.—**¿A caso lo intentabas hacer en contra de su voluntad?.**—Su ceja se elevó un poco, ¿nos estaba interrogando o era mi imaginación?

Rezé con todas mis fuerzas para que este momento se esfumara, que derrepente apareciese durmiendo sobre mi blandita cama y que nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo.

Mentalmente me estaba abofeteando, respira Sakura...¡cosas peores te han pasado! , en mi cabeza solamente se formuló una pregunta ¿a quien le estaba hablando, a el o a mi? , volbí a mirarlo y... solté un suspiro bien audible, me lo imaginaba, esa pregunta era para mí, pude comprobarlo al ver como me observaba fijamente insistiendo con su mirada que contestara a su grandiosa pregunta, pero que se pensaba ¿que era una especie de violadora o que? Gaara giró su cuello levemente hasta mirar a Sasuke, esto no duró mucho porque en menos de un par de segundos nuestras miradas chocaron nuevamente ,una sonrisa pícara se asomó en sus labios y yo quité mi mirada escondiendola detrás de mi flequillo, el cual nuevamente volbió a su lugar de antes.

—**Etto...yo...¡Fue el!**.—Intenté por todos los medios que mi voz sonara lo suficientemente segura, mientras señalaba con mi dedo acusadoramente a Sasuke, el muy asqueroso estaba reteniendo una sonrisa, que por más que se esforzó terminó asomando .—**Serás..**.—Juro que si Gaara no me agarra a tiempo cometo un asesinato.—**¿Intentas burlarte de mí Uchiha?.**—Me le quedé mirando, la rabia que sentía en ese momento me sobrepasaba de una manera increíble, estaba muy nerviosa y eso cualquiera lo hubiese notado, no tenía ganas de que se burlaran de mi como si fuese un objeto que no tuviese sentimientos.

—**Sa..sakura**.-Su voz sonaba ronca, maldita sea , eso le hacía parecer endemoniadamente sexy, joder Sakura ¡basta ya!.—Sasuke se me acercó lentamente, yo por acto reflejo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hasta que choqué con Gaara, el cual seguía agarrándome.—**¿Por qué tan nerviosa pequeña?.**

Un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho, ¿pequeña?¿pequeña?, va llamar pequeña a quien yo le diga el muy imbécil, intenté calmarme pero nadie, absolutamente nadie en mi situación lo lograría hacer, estaba atrapada entre los cuerpos de dos hombres que están como quieren, a parte de que uno de ellos hacia unos minutos que me acababa de besar de una manera tan..tan...Sakura centrate maldita sea.

—**Miren, lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir.**—Me sorprendió en la manera tan relajada que salió mi voz, ya que por dentro estaba de los nervios, me separé de los dos y me dirigí a la puerta de mi cuarto, pero antes de entrar.—A**... y Uchiha, no te creas la gran cosa, tampoco besas tan bien.**

¡Golpe bajo!

Una sonrisa de triunfo asomó en mis labios al escuchar la carcajada que mi querido amigo Gaara había soltado, y también al escuchar el audible gruñido de frustración que salió de la boca de Sasuke Uchiha. En el tiempo que he estado viviendo con Sasuke he descubierto una cosa que puede ser letal, algo que cualquier enemigo de él desearía saber y es que cuando arrastras el orgullo de un Uchiha y lo dejas por el suelo, es lo mas cruel que le puedes hacer.

Si señores , porque NADIE humilla a Sakura Haruno y si de casualidad lo hacían la venganza sería doble...

Al entrar en mi cuarto me tumbé en mi enorme cama , intente dormirme pero a pesar del enorme cansancio que sentía no pude hacerlo, di vueltas y vueltas hasta que quedé boca arriba y me puse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de ese beso volvía a mi mente.

_El taxista había establecido una entretenida conversación con Sasuke, y yo simplemente escuchaba las terribles mentiras que contaba el Uchiha, por poco y le dice que hasta hijos tenemos, mi mirada se había quedado fija en la ventana del coche, observaba detenidamente como las pocas personas que quedaban en la calle hacían el ridículo debido a su penoso estado de borrachera._

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta el taxi había llegado a su destino, nuestra casa, Sasuke pagó, no me pregunteis en como encontró su cartera con la borrachera que traia...pero lo hizo y salimos inmediatamente de ahí._

_**—Y dime Sakura ¿Tienes novio?.**—Juro que si no hubiese estado abriendo el portal de casa me hubiera caído para atrás ante tal pregunta—**Nunca me has hablado de ti en el tiempo que llevas aquí.**_

_Mi mirada incrédula una vez mas volvió a posarse en la suya.—**No tengo novio Sasuke, anda vamos entra en casa, estas demasiado borracho, además no creeo que eso sea algo de tu incumbencia.**_

_El sin protestar entro lentamente en la casa y no se si sería mi imaginacion pero observé que en su boca se había formado una diminuta sonrisa, ¿a caso se estaba burlando de mi?, esta escena me había hecho recordar a esa que continuamente ocurre en las películas de borrachos._

_Encendí las luces de la casa ya que esta se encontraba completamente a oscuras, observe que Sasuke no se movía del lugar en el que estaba, su mirada era muy profunda, no se porque pero la manera en la que estba ahí, recostado sobre la columna de la puerta de entrada me pareció muy lindo, demasiado lindo._

_Moví mi cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro para sacarme esa absurda idea de mi mente, lo lindo no le quita lo mala persona, arrogante, terco y grosero que podía llegar a ser._

_—**Bueno, si quieres te puedes quedar ahí la noche entera Uchiha, yo me voy a cambiar esta ropa que estoy cansada.**—Su ceja se elevó cuando escuchó le que le había dicho._

_—**¿No me vas a ayudar a llegar a mi cuarto?**.—Me preguntó mientras su cara hacía un tierno puchero, ¡por el amor de dios! ¡Sasuke Uchiha haciendo un puchero! ¿Era el fin del mundo o que?.—**Vamos Sakura, no seas mala.**_

_Mis piernas se movieron hasta llegar a donde estaba él, coloqué uno de sus brazos encima de mis hombros y así comencé a llevarlo hasta su cuarto, realmente no parecía que lo estuviese llevando yo, ya que el caminaba correctamente y no pesaba nada._

_Cuando llegamos a su cuarto lo tiré bruscamente en la cama, el me miró interrogante.—**¿Me vas a violar Sakura?**.—Una de sus cejas se elevó de tal manera que casi se le sale de la orbita de la cara, a mi cara subieron todas las tonalidades de rojo que hay en este mundo ¿a violarlo? ¿yo? vamos por dios lo que me faltaba escuchar a lo largo de esta noche.—**No flipes Uchiha, más quisieras tú**.—Me fuí y lo dejé ahí, tirado en la cama y con la palabra en la boca._

_Cuando llegé a mi cuarto y me cambié de ropa me quedé unos minutos recordando lo que había pasado esta noche, realmente me hace gracia la manera en la que actua Sasuke cuando está borracho, iba a acostarme ya, pero escuché unos ruidos en el salón a si que decidí ver si Sasuke se había levantado, ya que era imposible que fuese un ladrón con toda la seguridad que había en el edificio._

_Al llegar al salón me encontré con el Uchiha mirando la tele, cosa que me sorprendió bastante ,el no era de los que se plantaban a ver la televisión y menos cuando eran las tres de la mañana, con mucho sigilo me acerqué y me senté a su lado, aunque un poco alejada de el, pude notar como su mirada se posó sobre mí unas decimas de segundo para luego volver a donde se encontraban posados al principio, la televisión, estaba viendo una pelicula de terror , la había puesto en el Dvd._

_—**Deberias dormir, estas borracho y...**—Fuí interrumpida por él , se estaba acercado demasiado, mucho para mi propia seguridad._

_—**Tu lo has dicho, debería pero... me apetece ver la televisión.**—Una de sus manos se posó de una manera delicada sobre mi mejilla izquierda, yo me encontraba arinconada entre Sasuke y el respaldo del sofá.—**¿Y tu que haces despierta?.**_

_—**Na..¡nada!**.—Dije mientras me levantaba rapidamente antes de que se acercara más a mí, mi corazón iba a cien por hora incluso podría decir que a doscientos, una de mis manos se colocó en mi pecho, y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.—**Voy por un poco de agua y me voy a dormir.**—Le comuniqué mientras me dirigía a la cocina que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que el salón._

_Estaba tan distraida cogiendo agua en la nevera que no me dí de cuenta cuando Sasuke se levantó del sofá y se había puesto detras mía , iba a girar toda convencida pero...para mi desgracia me dí un susto increible al verlo ahí parado con esa mirada penetrante que intimidaría a cualquiera a si que la jarra se me resvaló de las manos, intenté cogerla y pude hacerlo pero ...el gran problemilla era que sin el líquido dentro, toda el agua se me había derramado por el suelo y encima mio y ahora mi camiseta ancha se encontraba pegada a mi cuerpo, mis sujetadores rojos se transparentaban de una manera poco oculta y ...y la mirada de Sasuke..._

_—**Joder que torpe soy, me cago en todo.**—No era nada comoda esta situación, intenté hacerme paso entre Sasuke dejando la jarra encima de la mesa, me dirigí a coger la fregona, pero el resultado fué un resvalón mio y un muy atento sasuke, pese a su borrachera que me agarró antes de caerme.—**¿Estás bien?.**—Su cuerpo se encontraba demaciado cerca del mío y sus manos estaban colocadas en mi cintura._

_—**Si..estoy perfectamente.**—Si pensais que en este momento estoy nerviosa os quedariais cortos, con un brusco movimiento me solté de el y cogí la fregona para secar todo el agua que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo._

_—**Deberias de tener mas cuidado, eres demaciado patosa Sakura**.—Cuando me dí la vuelta para enfrentarlo lo pillé mirandome descaradamente los pechos, en ese momento sentí la mayor verguenza del mundo y la mejor y mas estupida manera de demostrarlo fue tapandomelos con las manos.—**¡Que miras imbecil!**_

_—**Vamos no te enfades.**—Yo cabreada fui nuevamente al salón, ni siquiera me preocupé en cambiarme la blusa mojada, el simplemente me seguía.—**No seas terca ven aquí para hablar Sakura**.—No exíste Sakura, no le hagas caso...Todo muy bien hasta que el se hartó y me tiró del brazo para que aterrizara en su pecho._

_—**¿Que...haces?.**—Pregunté como una estupida, y es que nuevamente me encontraba arrinconada entre Sasuke y una pared, esta vez estaba mas cerca todavía, y su respiración chocaba con la mía, por dios esta noche iba a morir de un ataque de nervios._

_—**Eres muy terca**.—Lentamente comenzó a mover su nariz sobre la mía.—**Eso me encanta.**—¿Que le encanta? vamos a ver, pero...¡si no me puede ver en pintura!...o..que no se acerque más.—Sus manos tomaron posesión de mi cintura, mientras estrujaba su cuerpo más al mio, mi respiración aumento, esto...esto no era normal._

_—**Sabes...has cambiado mucho desde que has llegado aquí, ya no llevas puesta esa horrible ropa rasgada, tal vez...fué por ¿algo en especial? ¿tal vez por mi?.**—Esto estaba llegando al extremo, tenia que detenerlo ahora.—**Dime Sakura...¿te parezco atractivo?**.—Me preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a mis labios, yo estaba estatica, no sabia que hacer ni que respoder, los nervios sobrepasaban la barrera que tenía de cordura.—**¿No sabes?...crees que...**—Se acercaba mas y mas, estaba rozando mis labios, podía sentir su aliento chocando en mi cara, en mis mejillas...mezclandose con el mío.—**¿esto te ayude?**_

_Sin previo aviso sentí como mis labios eran presionados con brusquedad, ¡Sasuke me estaba besando!, no era uno de esos besos dulces y tiernos, si no mas bien de esos brutales, de esos rudos, yo todavía estaba en shock y no me dió tiempo a responderle porque se separó por un instante de mis labios y pude ver como sonreía ante mi cara de desconcierto total , una de las manos que tenía en mi cintura se colocó en mi barbilla , me miró desafiante y volvió a besarme esta vez un poco mas lento pero con mayor intenciadad, parecía como si intentase desifrar el enigma de mis labios, su lengua poco a poco se hacía espacio en mi cavidad bucal, intentado gravar todo lo que hay en ella, si bien ese beso no era el primero que me daban, pero si el segundo, a parte que el primero nada más fue un besito de niños inocentes, no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer, el parecía tan experto en el tema, y yo simplemente una inexperta a su lado, decidí comenzar a corresponder timidamente haciendo así que nuestras lenguas establecieran una fiera pelea, las manos de Sasuke se estaban escabullendo entre mi blusa, tocaba el pircing de mi ombligo, tocaba mis caderas con increible experiencia , y yo no podía evitar que un mi estomago bailaran mariposas, decidme que es muy cursi o lo que querais pero en este mismo momento es lo que estoy sintiendo,sus manos pasaron a mi espalda, ahí fué cuando sentí un escalofrío, mis manos se aferraron a su cuello, intentando atraerlo más hacia a mí, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos, estabamos pegado el uno al otro, queriendo sentir el cuerpo del otro más cerca._

_—**Pero que..**.—Una voz hizo que nos separaramos rapidamente, mis mejillas sonrojadas miraron al culpable que habia hecho que rompieramos ese beso.—**¡Que significa esto!**_

_Miré a Sasuke, se encontraba con una expresión de indiferencia ¿como podía estar así despues de ese beso tan...?...dejemoslo, al parecer habria que dar muchisimas explicaciones, Gaara se nos quedó mirando, sobre todo a Sasuke, en su miranda se podía ver la confución que tenía._

_—**Y bien... ¿Me van ha explicar que coño estaban haciendo?...Sasuke, se supone que tu eres el responsable**.—Su mirada le reclamaba, cosa que me pareció extraño, demaciado, es decir el fué quien inició el beso pero no tenía toda la culpa ya que yo le había correspondido._

_No entiendo el porqué de nuestras reacciones es decir ¿ni que nos hubiera pillado nuestro padre comentiendo un delito?, porque esto no era un delito ¿verdad?_

Volbí de mis pensamientos y con un gesto involuntario agarré mi labio inferior con mis dientes, ese beso había sido perfecto, aunque nunca se lo iba a admitir al Uchiha, no iba a inflar mas su ego que ya casi estaba por estallar.

Lo mejor iba a ser que me durmiese, tan solo así podría olvidar lo pasado y no darle mas vueltas por que se que esto no está bien, Sasuke Uchiha no me puede estar empezando a gustar porque es un imbecil, con un movimiento levanté mi brazo hasta llegar al interruptor y apagar la luz.—**Mañana será otro día Sakura...¡a dormir!.**—Y con ese último animo hacia mí misma me quedé rendida ante la comodidad que me ofrecia mi cama.

Narra Sasuke...

¡Joder! juro que no volberé a probar un puto trago en lo que me queda de juventud, mis manos se posaron automaticamente sobre mi cabeza, ¡como dolia la condenada! me senté en mi cama dejando así que las sabanas descendieran hasta quedar en la mitad de mi cuerpo, justo abajo de mi abdomen descubierto, ¿a quien quería engañar? sabia perfectamente que el próximo fin de semana volbería beber alcohol, sin importar las consecuencias, ese era un juramento que no iba ni quería cumplir.

Mi mirada se posó sobre el reloj de mesa que estaba en mi mesita, mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente cuando pude observar la hora " mierda son las doce y media de la mañana" susurré mientras me ponía automaticamente en pie. Ultimamente mi horario para despertar se estaba descontrolando mucho, aunque realmente daba igual, mi padre me avisó que hasta que el viniese no hacia falta que fuese al trabajo, que otros empleados se encargarian de ella, ya que el tiene que ordenar algunas cosas cuando venga y hacer varias modificaciones.

Saqué la ropa indicada del armario, la cual consistia en un pantalón vaquero normal y corriente y una camisa blanca, la dejé colocada en la cama, ya se que parece un acto idiota pero así soy yo, un maniatico del orden, decidí ir a darme una ducha ya que despues de esa enorme borrachera que me pegé anoche necesitaba una bien fría para despejarme, me desprendí de la unica prenda con la que había dormido la noche anterior y de un tirón cogí la mini toalla que colgaba detras de mi puerta.

Al abrír la puerta pude escuchar el ruido del salón, lo normal de todos los días, la cafetera haciendo café, la televisión prendida, el sonido de la tostadora preparando tostadas...en fín, lo mismo de siempre, al pasar por el salón pude observar que el único que se encontraba en él era Gaara.

—**No deberian de darte tantos días libres en el trabajo, mirate como andas de vago mirando la tele.**—Susurré mientras entraba en el salón, mi voz salió un poco pastosa.

Su mirada se dirigió automaticamente hacia la entrada, donde yo descansaba recostado en la pared.—**Pero mira ha quien tenemos aquí.**—Sonrió a lo cual yo le respondí con otra sonrisa, aunque la mía fue un poco arrogante.—**Al famoso asaltador de cunas.**—En un principio su respuesta me desconsertó totalmente, no sabía a lo que se refería pero derrepente un sin fín de imagenes pasaron ante mis ojos, cuando me acordé de todo mi cara se convirtió en una de frustación.—**Mierda.**—Mascullé mientras me llevaba una mano a mi cabeza, revolbiendo freneticamente mi cabello.

—Y** bien ¿hoy me vas a decir lo que se te pasó por la cabeza ayer?.**—Preguntó mi amigo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a paso rapido hacia a mí.—**¿Por qué la besaste?**

Estaba dispuesto a retirarme del lugar, no iba hablar de ese tema ¡no señor! aunque mis ganas de contraatacar me ganaron.—**¿y como sabes que fuí yo quien la besé? tal vez a la muchacha se le subieron las hormonas y decidió actuar.**—Declaré mientras mi característica sonrisa arrogante hacia presencia en mi rostro.

Una sonora carcajada retumbó en el lugar.—**Vamos Sasuke ¡Por dios! si practicamente te la estabas comiendo.**—Mi entrecejo de frunció ¿yo comiendome a esa mocosa? .—**La pobre no podía ni respirar, debes admitir que la pasión del momento te cegó**.—Concluyó soltando leves risas.

Gruñí por lo bajo.—**Vete a tomar por culo, imbecil.**—Solté mientras me daba la vuelta para irme.—**A demás yo no tengo ningún deseo en esa enana ¡para que te enteres de una jodida vez!**.—Aclaré para después desaparecer por el pasillo para ir directo a la ducha.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha para meterme inmediatamente dentro de ella, " maldita sea, ¿en que cojones está pensando Gaara?", " No es como si me gustara Sakura" Comencé a enjabonarme " ¿Verdad?"

CONTINUARÁ...

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Bueno sé que no fue largo ni nada pero...en fin lo siento, últimamente no ando muy bien de inspiración...¿alguna ayudita o sugerencia? =)

Si podéis dejarme un comentario ¿si? ES QUE ESO ME SUBE EL ANIMO jajajjajaajaj

AHHH Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ENTENDER EL TEMA DE LOS ESTUDIOS...PARA LA GENTE QUE LE INTERESE DEBO DE DECIR QUE SOLAMENTE ME QUEDÓ INGLÉS Y QUE ESPERO PODER RECUPERAR ESTA MATERIA EN SEPTIEMBRE =)

Saludos!


	8. Capitulo 6: La aparición

**Capitulo 7: La aparición de un nuevo Individuo...**

—Buenos días Gaara-Kun.—Con un respetuoso saludo me anuncié en la sala donde al parecer se encontraban los dos habitantes que convivían conmigo, observé atentamente como Gaara estaba sentado en el sofá negro mientras tenía una sonrisa pícara sembrada en su rostro y aunque luché con todas mis ganas para no recordar el porqué de sus sonrisa ingrata , lo hice...a mi memoria acudieron un sin fin de imágenes indebidas, o eso pensaba yo, con un movimiento brusco sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacar de mi mente ese recuerdo, mi vista se posó en una cabellera de color negro que estaba sentada justo al lado del pelirrojo, juro que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia , si no lo hubiese saludado también...¿o no? mierda, no se que hacer...tal vez si no lo saludo se lo tomará como el comportamiento de una chiquilla que no sabe afrontar las consecuencias de un beso apasionado, pero sin embargo si lo saludo pensará " ¿se cree que lo de ayer iba enserio"? realmente me da igual lo que piense, yo tengo educación y la gente que la tiene saluda como es debido, cuando me disponía a abrir la boca para saludarlo el ruido de un aparato me interrumpió, suspiré frustrada, ¿es que a caso nada en este mundo me podía salir bien?

Con un brusco movimiento levanté el teléfono.—¿Diga?.—Contesté de mal humor, estado que cambió de inmediato al escuchar la hermosa voz que estaba detrás del aparato, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba de viaje? ¿ tres semanas?, ya había perdido la cuenta, lo único que sé es que la hecho de menos y que a pesar de todas esas veces que lo he deseado, nunca cambiaría a mi hermosa madre por ninguna otra.

—¿Cariño? ¿cómo estás?.—Su voz sonaba un poco preocupada, mas bien un poco pausada, como si le preocupase algo, eso era algo extraño en ella, ya que es un alma libre...feliz, que en todo momento está con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Mamá! yo estoy bien ¿ y tu?.—Me senté en el sofá negro, al lado de Gaara, evitando el estar al lado del Uchiha.—¿Cuando volareis de vuelta?.—Sí, lo admito, mi comportamiento está siendo completamente infantil, pero sinceramente pienso que lo mejor en este momento es evitarlo.

—Ohh mi pequeña no tienes ni idea de la falta que me haces, todo por aquí marcha de maravilla pero no es lo mismo sin mi pequeña.—Conocía a mi madre, había esquivado totalmente la pregunta de cuando volvían, esto cada vez me estaba dando más mala espina.

—Entonces ¿cuando regresáis?.—Insistí, ¿quería jugar? ¡juguemos! ¡ja! ¿se cree que puede ganarme en algo en lo que soy una experta?

—Etto...me puedes poner con Sasuke-Kun.—Maldita tramposa.—Necesito hablar algunas cosillas con él.

Suspiré resignada.—Está bien, ahora te lo paso.—Alargué mi mano hasta extender el teléfono a Sasuke, ni si quiera lo miré...el cogió el aparato con un movimiento elegante, ¿hasta en eso era perfecto? ¡maldición!

Observé las expresiones que se formaban en la cara de Sasuke, en ocasiones fruncía el entrecejo y en otras simplemente suspiraba algo resignado.—Bien, no hay problema.—Lo escuché responder mientras colgaba el teléfono.

—¡Ei! que me quería despedir de ella.—Le grité mientras lo observaba con una mirada de "estás muerto" acto que no le importó ya que me ignoró completamente , siempre era así con el...¿como demonios pasaba de mí? ¿quién se creía que era ese bastardo?

—Dice tu madre que lo más probable es que se queden por lo menos un mes más de vacaciones.—Me miró fijamente y luego le lanzó una mirada de odio a Gaara haciendo que cerrara la boca antes de poder abrirla y soltar uno de sus tantos comentarios que cualquiera podría malinterpretar.—Y antes de que digas nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que hayan decidido no volver todavía.

Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente ¿cómo?¿estaba escuchando bien? ¡mi madre es una...! agggg...mientras ella se lo está pasando en grande en su gran luna de miel yo tendré que estar un mes mas con Sasuke...¡mierda! Esto iba de mal en peor y como no el señorito Uchiha soltando uno de sus tantos comentarios.

No había nada que pudiese hacer en este preciso momento, absolutamente nada para que mi madre tomase nuevamente un avión y viniese a buscarme para llevarme a casa junto con ella, es increíble

la falta que me hace esa pequeña mujer que a pesar de su diminuta figura es un terremoto que no se puede parar, también echo de menos a todos mis amigos, con la única que he tenido contacto en estas tres semanas es con Tenten...esto iba a ser duro, ¿porque demonios me tengo que pasar mis vacaciones de verano aquí?...se supone que cuando ella llegue yo me marcharé a hacer ese cursillo que tanto quiero, pero ...vete tu a saber cuando demonios regresan, de aquí a que lo hagan me da a mí que empiezan nuevamente las clases y yo quedaré en el aire sin saber que hacer...o que carrera tomar.

La tarde se pasó rápidamente, ya eran las siete de la tarde y en casa lo único que se podía hacer era ver la tele, raramente hoy nadie discutió por el canal que se quería poner.

—Bueno...—El silencio que se había formado era realmente incomodo, nadie sabía como expresar ninguna opinión, pienso que si en estos memento optara por decir algo, soltaría la mayor tontería de mi vida a si que mejor decidí mantener mi boca cerrada.

—Eh chicos, hoy hay que ir a hacer la compra del mes.—Mencionó Gaara, su sonrisa era un poco nerviosa, parecía como si quisiera salir corriendo de la casa.—¿Que tal si vamos ahora?

—Vayan ustedes, yo no tengo ganas.—Vale, lo admito, eso sonó muy grosero pero ¿y qué? Esa era la verdad...¡no estaba para hacer compras precisamente!.

No se si fueron ideas mías pero sentí como si el entrecejo de Sasuke se frunciera.—Claro, la señorita piensa estar en la casa de vaga mientras los "Esclavos" van ha hacerle la compra y traérsela a su precioso reinado.—Insufrible, esa era la mejor manera de llamar a ese espécimen de hombre, este tío me está sacando de mis cabales, y como llegue a mi límite voy a explotar.

Estaba por soltarle más de un insulto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Gaara me interrumpió.—A no...otra de sus tantas peleas no, ahora mismo nos vamos a hacer la compra.—Iba a reclamar pero no pude porque él se puso de pie mientras se colocaba en frente mía, haciéndome sentir más bajita de la cuenta.—Todos...

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron en el departamento antes de que yo cogiera, o mejor dicho, me obligaran a coger la chaqueta y salir a hacer la tan dichosa compra.

Las calles estaban completamente vacías, aunque no era invierno, era uno de esos típicos días en el que la gente se queda en su casa por el fresco que hay en la calle, se podía observar como los papeles que estaban colgados en las paredes se estaban casi rompiendo por la fuerte ventisca que había, en un movimiento involuntario mis manos apretujaron mi chaqueta intentando, en vano, que desaparezca el frío.

Casi todo los coches estaban estacionados, y alguno que otro dando vueltas por los alrededores intentando encontrar algún aparcamiento, era gracioso ver a los conductores maldiciendo en bajito cuando un coche se les adelantaba y aparcaba en donde tenían pensado hacerlo ellos. Los chicos y yo caminábamos en dirección al supermercado completamente en silencio, al parecer hoy no era el día internacional de la comunicación, porque desde que habíamos salido de la casa no habíamos abierto la boca para nada, tan solo Gaara mostraba con las muecas que aparecían en su rostro, lo divertida que le parecía la situación. A lo lejos una sombra alargada pero algo robusta venía directa hacia nosotros, no se podía distinguir muy bien quien era, lo único que se trataba de un hombre, seguramente era algún chico que estaba perdido y quería preguntar algo. Yo, pensando que no era nada importante bajé mi mirada para seguir pensando en mis cosas pero de un momento a otro escuché como alguien gritaba...

—Panterita rosa!

¿Como?, era completamente imposible que alguien se estuviese dirigiendo a mi de esa forma,solamente dos personas eran capaces de llamarme así y salir vivo de la situación: Mi madre y él, él era una parte importante de mí, solo el sabía que hacer en cada momento conmigo...me comprendía mas que nadie en este mundo,pero era completamente imposible,no podía ser...mi madre hoy mismo ha llamado para decir que iba a retrasarse en su vuelta..y él, él no podía estar aquí...simplemente no podía...también esta de viaje y dudo mucho que su familia lo haya dej...

—¡Pequeña panterita!

Oí nuevamente esa voz, otra vez me llamaban así, en ese momento decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era levantar mi cabeza y afrontar de una vez por todas al intruso que me había llamado así.

Alcé mi mirada y mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado durante una milésima de segundo,me frote los ojos creyendo haber visto algún tipo de espejismo, pero pude comprobar que no era así al sentir sus fuertes brazos aferrados a mi cintura , ¡si! Me había abalanzado hacia él fundiendonos en un caluroso abrazo , realmente no me importaba el espectáculo que pudiese estar dando, después de todo hacía mas de un mes que no lo veía, que no tenía junto a mi a mi mejor amigo Draiko.

Sentí como su agarre iba aflojando poco a poco, para que nuestros rostros se pudiesen encontrar pero no se lo permití , me negué a ello y lo apreté con mas fuerza,este abrazo era algo que necesitaba realmente, el era un gran apoyo para mí y no haberlo tenido durante tanto tiempo...

—Sakura,me estas ahogand...

Me despegue rápidamente de él. —Ay, perdón, perdón,es que te he echado tanto de menos y yo...—Mi voz se había quebrado un poco y traicioneras lágrimas se empezaban a agolpar en mis ojos,él solamente me cogió de la mano, como solía hacer cuando eramos pequeños y esbozo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¿Que te ha pasado?, no te recordaba tan ñoña,¿Que haces por este lugar de la ciudad?

Le dedique una de mis miradas de desprecio pero el la supo desviar fácilmente y mostrándome otra sonrisa,esta vez de medio lado, sabía perfectamente que odiaba que alguien me llamase ñoña, no lo soportaba, pero así era Drai-Kun.

El mes que estuvo fuera no lo había cambiado en nada, bueno...tal vez estaba un poco más alto pero su aspecto seguía siendo igual que siempre...tenía ese pelo rubio , largo hasta la barbilla y un poco alborotado, normalmente lo llevaba echado un poco hacia el lado derecho y en el izquierdo unas pequeñas trenzas, más abajo en su oreja izquierda, resaltaba el pendiente negro que se había echo a los 15 , siempre me ha encantado su manera de vestir y peinarse el pelo,desde el primer día de clase de pre-escolar , lo que más me llamaba la atención de el eran esos ojos verdes, que brillaban más que nunca al igual que su sonrisa, a pesar de que ambos los teníamos del mismo color los de él sobresalían más que los míos. Si diésemos marcha atrás en el tiempo veríamos como una pequeña niña de 4 años era llevada por su profesora hacia donde sería su primer pupitre y en el que ya sentado se encontraba un chico de pelo rubio y curiosa sonrisa, en muchos momentos de mi vida me he sentido como esa niña nerviosa la cuál no sabe lo que le deparará el futuro...pero aquí estoy, 13 años después, sin pupitre, pero si al lado de él ,necesitaba contarle tantas cosas...no sabía como empezar,hasta que me di cuenta que tenía que responder a lo que me había preguntado.

— Por que no vamos a cogernos algo de beber ,nos perdemos como en los viejos tiempos y te cuento todo?—Exclamé con una gran sonrisa mientras lo agarraba de la mano.

—Eh ,eh ,eh señorita, creo que te has olvidado de lo que íbamos hacer ahora mismo y no..., no es perderte con el espécimen de tu amigo, sino que es ir a hacer la compra del mes que por cierto entre tanto abrazo se nos esta pasando el tiempo y justo ahora esta empezando a llover así que date prisa.—Refunfuño Sasuke con un tonto de voz enfadado y otra cosa mas que no logre diferenciar, hasta ahora no me había percatado de la presencia de ellos, bueno...realmente se me había olvidado que andaba con más gente.

Aunque ¿que le pasa a este tío?, si tantas ganas de hacer la compra tiene que se largue el solo a hacerla, llevaba un mes sin ver a mi mejor amigo, encima...no me gustó ni un pelo en la manera tan despreciable en como lo llamó...a no señor, bien se podía meter conmigo lo que le diese la gana, pero no con Draiko, el no tenía nada que ver en nuestras extrañas peleas.

—¿Sabes lo que no voy ha hacer?, ir contigo a ninguna parte, ya pueden ir ustedes a hacer la compra y lo que os de la gana, yo me quedo aquí, te guste o no. —La sangre ya me empezaba a hervir, yo nunca quise quedarme con él , así que no venga a darme ordenes porque no tengo porque acatarlas. Mi tono de voz fue horriblemente frío, ese que con las 3 semanas que llevo junto a él sabía diferenciar que no era discutible ni mucho menos, solo quedaba resignarse.

Por otro lado Draiko se dispuso a abrir la boca cuando le mire disimuladamente con gesto de desaprobación, él miro hacía abajo y espero a que todo acabase, sabía que si decía algo la armaría aún más.

Garaa se apresuró a responder por Sasuke con esa ironía que tanto le caracterizaba.—Déjala Sasuke,quiero cenar esta noche y no me lo van a impedir , ni el chico este ni Sakura,o debería de decir ...¿Pequeña panterita?—Mientras arrastraba de un brazo a Sasuke que se negaba a quitarme el ojo de encima, tan solo pude ver como a lo lejos el de cabello negro soltaba un "maldición" y un "suéltame maldita sea , esto es tu culpa Gaara"

—¡Por fin solos!—Exclamé mientras de mi boca salía un suspiro.—El nuevamente volvió a mostrar una sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta un bar que quedaba cerca y pedimos que nos trajeran dos coca-colas, aunque en la calle haya frío nosotros nunca dejamos a ese refresco de lado, era nuestra perdición.

—Ahora sí Saku, ¿me puedes decir que haces por este lado de la ciudad?—Jugué un momento con mi pajita antes de contestarle.

—Te lo puedo resumir en pocas palabras...mi madre, boda, luna de miel y chantaje.—Aguanté la risa al ver su cara de desconcierto.

—Haber, haber , haber...¿tu madre se ha casado?.—Exclamó sorprendido.—Pero...¿cómo? Si cuando yo me marché no tenía ni novio...

—Si que lo tenía el caso es que ni yo lo sabía, pero bueno ese no es el tema, el caso es que el hijo del señor con el que se casó vive por estos alrededores y pues le tocó quedarse a cuidarme en lo que ellos regresan, que por cierto... se están tardando más de la cuenta.

—Pero...la panterita que yo conozco no aceptaría una oferta así como así...—Su mano derecha se colocó en su barbilla imitando al detective de esa serie de dibujos que tanto veíamos de pequeños.

—Eh ahí el chantaje...—Antes de continuar lo volví a mirar de mala gana.—Y no me llames panterita que sabes que no me gusta.—Mi mano chocó contra su cabeza dándole una colleja bien merecida.

—O vamos Saku.—Lentamente se fue acercando hacia mí, dejando apenas un espacio entre nosotros, este acto hizo que mis mejillas adquirieran un tono rosado.—Tu y yo sabemos que te encanta que te llame así ¿no?—Esto último lo dijo justo en mi oreja derecha haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo.

Una pequeña carcajada hizo que volviese a la realidad.—¡Por dios! Que monada...si todavía te sonrojas.—Mi malvado amigo seguía riéndose a mi costa, y con razón, desde que tengo catorce años el siempre ha hecho lo mismo y no hay día en el que no me sonroje, joder...debería de estar ya acostumbrada a su manera tan peculiar de divertirse.

—Vete a la mierda Draiko.—Le solté haciendo un puchero, que lo que hizo fue que mi acompañante soltara otra pequeña carcajada.

—Bien, bien ya lo dejo.—Intentaba contener la risa.—Dime, ¿como es eso del chantaje?

—Bueno pues mi madre no me dejaba hacer el cursillo de modelaje y tal, pero me propuso que si me quedaba con el antipático-tengo-un-ego-increible-Uchiha, me permitiría ir ha hacerlo.—Solté haciendo recalcar la palabra antipático.

—¿Enserio? ¡que bien Saku!.—Dio otro sorbo a la pajita donde estaba su coca-cola, yo imité su acción.—Bueno y debo imaginar que don antipático-tengo-un-ego-increible-Uchiha debe de ser el pelinegro ese que me miraba con cara de rancio y con el que casi te rajas la cara.

Solté una carcajada.—Supongo que sí.—Respondí con una sonrisa.—Y dime ¿como están los demás? ¿Donde está Hana?

—Todos están bien, Ren sigue con su prepotencia al límite, Noru empezó a salir con Nanako, Ken...bueno el sigue igual de frío que de costumbre y Hana...—Pude ver como tu mirada bajaba hasta la coca-cola.

—¿Que pasa con ella Drai?—Pregunté, aunque sinceramente creo saber la respuesta a ello.

—Bueno el caso es que...—Un sonrojo apareció el ti, eso era muy raro, Drai nunca, y cuando digo nunca, es nunca, se sonrojaba.

—Suéltalo

—Se me declaró.—Mi mirada brilló de la emoción y por poco le arranco un brazo del agarre tan fuerte que puse en él.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste?

—Le dije que no...

Mi mirada emocionada cambió drásticamente a una de fuego puro.—¿Pero tú eres tonto?—Solté mientras me levantaba de la silla haciendo que todo el bar se me quedara mirando, un poco avergonzada me volví a sentar.—Hana lleva enamorada de ti desde los doce años, ¡joder!...

Su mirada se levantó incrédula.—¿Como...?

Empecé a contar con los dedos y se los mostré.—Lleva seis años detrás tuya y tu la rechazas...¿acaso no te gusta?

—Saku...no lo sabía...—Un suspiro salió de su garganta.—Es bonita, muy bonita, pero creo que solamente la veo como una hermana, como a ti.

—Entiendo...—Y una mierda entiendo, esta juventud de hoy en día ni dios la comprende, llevo durante todos estos años haciendo de celestina...porque los señoritos no se dan cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero nada...ellos se niegan a aceptar lo evidente...miré fijamente a Draiko, ¿a quien le iba a negar que si que le gusta? ...maldito necio, haré que lo admitas...

Y así la tarde se pasó entre risas y risas...

En otro lugar...

—Vamos Sasuke, tranquilízate...tan solo son las once y media.—Gaara miraba divertido como el gran Sasuke Uchiha deba vueltas intranquilo por todo el salón.

—Exacto, y que yo sepa le dije que podía andar por la calle hasta las once...¿comprendes? ¡hasta la puta hora que yo le dije!

El de ojos verdes suspiró nuevamente.—Sooo chico, además...—Una mirada traviesa desfiló por sus ojos.—Está bien acompañada, no creo que le pase nada.

La furia poseyó completamente a Sasuke y se dirigió a Gaara...—¡Bastardo!—Le soltó mientras lo cogía de la camisa blanca y lo levantaba del sofá, aunque la escena mostrara a un chico furioso esperando alguna señal para empezar una pelea, el otro chico parecía muy tranquilo y con una sonrisa tatuada en su boca, esto hizo que Sasuke lo soltara con rencor.

—Vamos...solo quiero que lo admitas...dí que estás celoso y dejo de joderte..—Gaara seguía divirtiéndose.

—Nunca diré eso ¿sabes por qué? Porque no es verdad.—El de ojos negros se sentó por fin en el sofá.

—¿A no? Entonces que fue eso que dijiste cuando fuimos a hacer la compra...¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

El entrecejo del Uchiha se frunció, y sus manos se apretaron dejando sus puños bien cerrados.

—Maldición.—El Uchiha iba refunfuñando por lo bajito y de un momento a otro miró de mala gana a Gaara—Suéltame maldita sea , esto es tu culpa Gaara.

El otro lo miró con una ceja en alto.—¿Mía? Si no le hubieras hablado de ese modo y le hubieses dicho como todo un caballero " tranquila, la compra la hacemos otro día, si quieres los acompañamos" estaríamos allá.—Señaló para atrás.—Acompañando a Sakura con el "intruso"

—Ni me lo recuerdes.—Frunció el entrecejo.—¿Quien se cree que es para venir y llevársela con él?

—Sasukito, te recuerdo que él no se la llevó, si no que ella se fue con el muy alegre.—Recalcó Gaara haciendo que Sasuke se cabreara más.—Lo que no entiendo Sasuke es que te molesta , si el hecho de que Sakura no venga ha hacer la compra y cumplir con sus obligaciones o...—Volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.—Que se haya ido con ese tipo.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo.—Ese tipejo no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.—Lo miró fijamente.

—Ese tipo no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.—Repitió burlón el pelirojo.—Ni que estuvieses compitiendo con el, aunque eso es imposible porque tu no quieres nada con Sakura-chan y sobre todas las cosas, ¡no ESTAS CELOSO! ¿no?—El tono tan sarcástico que usaba hizo que Sasuke lo mirara mal.

—No me jodas Gaara.—Lo miró fijamente.—Y déjame en paz.

—No hasta que admitas de una jodida vez que te mueres de celos.

—No.

—Bien pero...me imagino en las cosas tan pervertidas que estarán haciendo esos dos ahora, piénsalo...—Casi se pudo escuchar como la mandíbula de Sasuke crujía.—Ella y él , en una cama y...

—Me cago en la puta...¡deja de joderme Gaara! ¡Está bien! Lo admito...estoy endemoniadamente celoso y lo único que quiero es romperle la jodida cara a ese imbécil.—Gritó el Uchiha haciendo que Gaara estallara a carcajadas.

—Lo sabía.—El lado más infantil del chico de ojos verdes salió a relucir.—Pobre de Sakura cuando llegue a casa, la que le espera con el genio Uchiha...

" ¿donde demonios estás metida Sakura? ...ya verás cuando llegues la que te va a caer...".—Pensó Sasuke mientras con un brusco movimiento le arrebataba el mando a Gaara.


	9. Capitulo 7:Una nueva aliada

**Holaa =) ...ejem..ejem..ya se que soy muy descuidada en el tema del fic...pero aquí estoy ¿si? XD, en fin..que aunque se los diga tarde..(muy tarde) FELIZ 2013...**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer mi historia...**

**Saludos.**

**CAPITULO 8: Una nueva aliada.**

Uno..dos..tres.. vale, cualquier persona en su sano juicio que me estuviese observando en este preciso momento se preguntaría si simplemente estoy para internar en el loquero, o si simplemente he sido así desde pequeña, cuatro..,cinco...seis..., seguí contando cada paso que daba, escuché la madera crujir bajo mis pies, solté una maldición lo mas bajito que pude. Me descalcé con sigilo, aunque los zapatos que llevaba eran unas simples bailarinas las condenadas hacían mas ruido al andar que tres pares de tacones juntos. Era graciosa la manera en la que estaba caminando, como si fuese una niña pequeña asustada de ser descubierta haciendo algo indebido. Estaba casi llegando a mi objetivo, mi cuarto, volví a mirar mi muñeca, observando por tercera vez en diez minutos la hora.

―Mierda.―Exclamé horrorizada.―Es la una y media.―Suspiré cuando mi mano tocó por fin la manilla de mi cuarto. Y pensar que estaba preocupada por si alguien me pillaba, sonreí alegre, Sasuke me dijo que tenía que estar siempre antes de las once , juro que traté estar a la hora acordada, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a mi amigo que las horas se pasaron como segundos, después de echarle una tremenda bronca por lo de Hana nos fuimos al cine, optamos por ver una película de comedia, que nadie nos hablara de una de terror porque no dormiríamos en un mes, cuando acabó, que fue sobre las once y media, nos fuimos a una nueva discoteca que acababan de abrir, era genial, y nosotros como adolescentes al fin, no pudimos resistir la tentación de entrar en ella.

Antes de entrar en mi habitación miré hacia los lados, comprobando que no hubiese nadie, y efectivamente, el pasillo se encontraba completamente a oscuras y la única iluminación existente era la luz de la luna, entré en mi cuarto, todo estaba oscuro, sin una pizca de luz que lo alumbrase , pasé de darle al interruptor, tenia demasiado sueño y lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza era acostarme. Comencé a quitarme los vaqueros que llevaba, también me desprendí de mi blusa, quedando así con tan solo mi ropa interior, intenté encontrar entre la oscuridad mi pijama, pero no lograba dar con el.

―¿Donde diantres estará?.―Decidí encender la luz o si no así nunca lograría encontrarlo y poder dormir tranquila, cosa que iba a necesitar para enfrentar a Sasuke por la mañana, le di al interruptor alumbrando así todo mi cuarto.―Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.―Sakura contrólate, me dije a mi mismas, no pasa nada... ¿control? ¡Control y una mierda...!―¡Que coño haces en mi cuarto! ¡Desgraciado! ¡casi me matas de un susto!

―Ma..mantén la boca cerrada, tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.―Sasuke estaba extremadamente serio sentado encima de mi cama, la voz le había saldo un poco débil, este tío esta muy loco, ¿a quien demonios se le ocurre esperarme en mi cuarto y no decir nada mientras me cambio de ropa ? Un momento...todavía no me había camb..―Ahhhhhhhhhhh ―Grité nuevamente mientras me observaba a mi misma y notaba que estaba en ropa interior.―¡maldito pervertido!

―¿Quieres controlarte?―Se levantó con un ágil movimiento de la cama.―No es para tanto ¿sabes?

Mientras más pasaban los minutos más me iba convenciendo que Sasuke Uchiha era un completo idiota ¿que no es para tanto?.―Ahhhhhhhhh no te acerques, ¡violador psicópata!.―Tengo que admitir que cuando me daba por algo no paraba, y aunque a la mañana siguiente mi garganta pagase las consecuencias no me iba a callar tan rápido, haberlo pensado antes de entrar en mi cuarto.

Una de sus manos logró capturar mi boca.―¡Que no grites Sakura!―Comencé a intentar librarme de su agarre en mi boca, pero la cosa empeoró cuando me agarró las manos y me arrimó a su cuerpo.―No te comportes como una cría, tan solo quiero hablar contigo.

―Su...t..me, edes..un...aggggg..―Como os podéis dar cuenta no logré articular nada coherente, así que decidí intentar liberarme de su agarre empujándolo, y dio resultado ¡si! Porque Sasuke había caído en la cama, pero con un pequeño inconveniente...conmigo encima de él.

―Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡suéltame!.―Aún con la tremenda caída que nos habíamos dado el me tenia agarrada por la cintura, cabe destacar que seguía encima de él, en una posición un poco...en fin...no muy discreta que digamos.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de un golpe, dejando ver a Gaara muy serio, mirando de un lado a otro, en el momento en que su mirada se posó en nuestra escena, mi cara adquirió un tono rojizo debido a la tremenda vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

―Yo...―Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Gaara quedarse sin palabras.―Lo siento, no quise interrumpir...escuche a Sakura gritar y...―Esto lo decía mirando a Sasuke.―Y ya veo porque gritaba...ehhh pequeña pervertida.―Esto último lo dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, en su tono de voz se podía apreciar la diversión aunque a la vez el reclamo, que vergüenza, en el tiempo que he estado en esta casa Gaara ha sido para mi como un hermano mayor, y sinceramente no quería que pensase algo que no era ¿como explicarle que Sasuke era un pervertido? ¿y que se había metido en mi habitación mientras yo me cambiaba? A cualquier persona que le contase eso me miraría como a una loca.

Me levanté rápidamente de encima de Sasuke, tenía que aclarar las cosas, no podía dejar que Gaara pensase cualquier estupidez .

―!Garaa! Quieres hacer el favor de esperarme? ―Mi compañero de piso iba avanzando por el pasillo tan rápido que no me daba tiempo a alcanzarlo, tanto fue la rapidez que mi pié descalzo chocó contra la esquina de una puerta.―!Mierda!―Gemí de dolor mientras con mis dos manos me agarraba el pie derecho, analizando el calcetín que llevaba puesto, observando para ver si encontraba algún rastro de sangre que pudiese haber dejado mi uña, que con el golpe se me había roto, por suerte no encontré nada.

Realmente me encontraba enfadada, estaba harta de que Gaara no me hiciese caso, llevaba más de diez minutos detrás de él, andando y recorriendo cada rincón que el pisase, por la cocina, por el salón, pero el no me prestaba atención, ¿acaso estaba enfadado?

―El comportamiento que estás teniendo es completamente infantil.―Susurré mientras entraba de un golpe en su cuarto, el estaba sentado en su cama, su cabeza se levantó para observarme con sorpresa.―¿Que? ¿no puedo entrar en tu cuarto sin avisar?, ¿acaso no lo acabas de hacer tú?

―Sakura, creo que no es el momento de hablar con él.―Escuché una voz detrás mía, inmediatamente me giré encontrándome de frente con Sasuke, él me miraba fijamente.

―¿ Enserio? no lo había notado.―Le contesté con un notable sarcasmo, el caso es que esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, por un lado tenía a un Gaara enfadado por sabe dios que, a un Sasuke más serio de lo normal y sin querer aclara nada, y a mí, que aunque no lo pareciese estaba muy cansada, ya eran las dos de la mañana,suspiré cansada.―Gaara, escucha...―Giré nuevamente, mirándolo a él.―aquí no hay nada de que hablar, tan solo que Sasuke es un pervertido que int...

Fui interrumpida por el muchacho de cabello rojizo.―Lo único que te quiero decir es que esta casa no es un hotel para que te estés revolcando con quien quieras ¿comprendes?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, ¿acababa de escuchar bien? ¿me estaba llamado ramera? no lo podía creer, se supone que en esto yo soy la victima, pero voy y me encuentro con tal respuesta de Gaara, giré aún sorprendida para ver la expresión se Sasuke, tan solo pude observar que sus manos se habían cerrado en un puño, mas su rostro seguía con la misma expresión fría de siempre, mi sangre hirvió de la rabia, la culpa aquí era de él y encima que me insultaban...¿ no era capaz de defenderme?...poco hombre.

Las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos, realmente consideraba a Gaara mi amigo, y lo que me acababa de decir me había dejado muy tocada.―Esta bien,estoy harta de ustedes dos ,mañana mismo llamo a mi madre y le digo que me voy de esta casa.

Garaa frunció el entrecejo sin saber muy bien como reaccionar,mientras que Sasuke salia de la habitación mientras daba un golpe en la puerta con el puño, cuando salí del cuarto choque intencionada y bruscamente mi hombro con el suyo,llegue a mi habitación y grité un !Buenas noches! acompañado de un empujón de puerta que hizo retumbar hasta la mas mínima mota de polvo de aquel frío piso.

Estaba cansada,no quería llorar más,tampoco quería pensar en lo sucedido pero como por arte de magia los recuerdos volvieron a mi, me tapé la cabeza con mi almohada,¿como le iba a decir esto a mi madre? "mama, me voy de esta casa porque Gaara me ha insultado, aunque más que nada, porque me estoy enamorando de Sasuke", desde que esas palabras saliesen por mi boca mi sueño de irme a estudiar modelaje se iba a terminar,pero no podía aguantar en ese lugar ni un solo día más,me negaba...Cada vez que se hacía más tarde mas clara tenía mi decisión, aunque en mitad de mis reflexiones me había quedado dormida,al fin y al cabo ha sido un día demasiado duro para todos...

12:00 a.m ¿Como es posible que halla dormido tanto?,madre mía...debo hacer tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo...

Salí de mi habitación y me dispuse a ir a la cocina para llevarme aunque sea un misero trozo de galleta a la boca y seguir con mi gran objetivo que tenía programada para hoy LLAMAR A MI vez que llegué a la cocina, me encontré a un Garaa más ojeroso que siempre, con gesto serio pero con una sonrisa que se iluminaba a medida que iba entrado en la cocina.

―Y al fin la bella durmiente salio de su refugio!―Soltando una carcajada...

Yo simplemente lo ignoré ¿quería remediar su error ? pues lo iba a pasar muy mal para poder lograrlo, la única pregunta que pasó por mi mente fue ¿Y este de que va?,después de montarme un numerito como el de anoche y llamarme lo que me había llamado ahora hace como si no hubiese pasado nada ¿A que juega?

Pegué un bufido , muy parecido al de los gatos cuando se sienten atacados o molestos por la situación, acompañado de un " imbécil " que resonó una y mil veces en mi cabeza...

Sasuke se encontraba buscando algo en la nevera pero se detuvo nada más oír mi voz, aunque seguía de espaldas se encontraba inmóvil, al ver que me bloqueaba el paso solté un " Ya no me apetece nada..." y me dirigí al la sala frustrada...Ese era otro, todavía no entiendo que buscaba Sasuke en mi cuarto anoche, si quería regañarme lo podría haber hecho por la mañana, y no esperarme en la penumbra de mi cuarto.

Ahora que me fijo bien, alguien estaba ocupando el teléfono ¿Quien era?, vaya,solo podía distinguir una espalda y una larga melena pelirroja totalmente lisa,era una chica se podía distinguir aparte de su melena por su voz aunque sonase muy ronca se podía diferenciar unas carcajadas que no se escucharían en un hombre,me quede observando y sin querer enterándome de la conversación.

―No pienso volver a casa,dejadme en paz...¡Voy hacer mi vida!―Seguí escuchando,ya no por casualidad si no por pura curiosidad, por la manera en la esta chica debía estar metida en líos.

―¡he dicho que no!,de ahora en adelante no tenéis hija, adiós.―Con un brusco movimiento colgó el teléfono al mismo instante que Sasuke aparecía a mi lado con una vaso de leche recién caliente que hasta se podía distinguir el humo saliendo de ella, me lo entregó sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-¿Como ha ido Karin?

En ese mismo momento no sabía que hacer,habían pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos minutos...,esa chica Karin...había discutido con sus padres,pero...¿Y que hacía en la casa de Sasuke?, seguramente sería una de sus cientos de líos que tiene como aquella señorita con silicona de aquella noche en la discoteca...pero lo más importante ¿Me ha dado una taza de leche?, ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por mí? .En ese momento no sabía si sonreír confundida o aprovechar ahora que seguía hirviendo para tirársela por encima como castigo por lo de anoche noche, fuese cual fuese, la acción podía esperar,esa chica pelirroja estaba hablando y no quería perderme detalle...

―Pues sinceramente...mal, no se hacen la idea de no volverme a ver nunca, lo siento por mi madre ya que estaba llorando desconsolada, pero no permitiré que vuelvan a tratarme así, se piensan que pueden tratarme como si fuese una niña pequeña y no lo soy.―Sonrió melancólica.―Esa niña hace tiempo que dejó de existir.

Mientras hablaba se había levantado y podía apreciar como iba vestida...¡Wow! podría decirse que era mi alma gemela antes de que yo llegase a esta unos pantalones caídos acompañados por un cinto negro un top blanco y una chaqueta que hacia juego con el cinturón, luego llevaba una especie de gorra plana muy típica de "la parte mala de los barrios ricos",esa chica tenía estilo vistiendo,pero...¿Y sus zapatos?,revisé con la mirada una y otra vez sus pies por si se me había escapado ese detalle,pero por más que miraba,solo encontraba unos calcetines blancos y muy finos...deposité mi mirada por el resto del salón y ¡ Ahí estaban !,tirados al pie del sofá como si de un niño a la hora de salir de clase se tratase..

Mientras ella continuaba hablando yo me quedé revisando cada detalle de su vestimenta, me fije tanto en eso que se me paso por completo un detalle que saltaba a la vista...su cara, tenía una tez blanca, pero eso no era lo que importaba, lo importante eran sus ojos, no los podía ver por que me lo impedía unas gafas negras que no dejaban pasar ni un simple rayo de sol. Que esta chica tenía estilo quedaba a la vista pero eso de los modales parecía que no lo llevaba muy bien...Primero deja los zapatos tirados en cualquier esquina y luego esas gafas tan oscuras dentro de un recinto cerrado...¿Quien se cree que es?,¿Un integrante del FBI? ¿realmente esa mujer es amiga de Sasuke? es decir, aunque no lo quiera admitir, él es un tío muy elegante, nada que ver con la manera de actuar de esta mujer.

Me volví a enganchar a la conversación,esta vez era Gaara el que hablaba.

―No te preocupes Karin, aquí estas como en tu casa y lo sabes, no voy a permitir que ese hijo de puta te vuelva a tocar un pelo¿Me escuchas?.― A la vez que se fundían en un abrazo.

Estaba apunto de irme ya que se notaba la complicidad entre ambos, y no solo entre ellos dos, también pude observar como Sasuke acentia a todo lo anteriormente dicho por Gaara, yo ahí sobraba...cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo un grito me sobresalto.

―Ehhhhhhhh ¿Donde crees que vas?.―Me dijo Karin mientras lo acompañaba de una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera,una sonrisa de las más cálidas que he visto en mi vida, ni mi mejor amiga (Que cabe mencionar que tiene una sonrisa perfecta),la superaría.

No sabia como reaccionar así que me quede callada mirándome fijamente en el reflejo de sus gafas.

―Karin, esta de aquí.―Me señalo como a un simple objeto, cosa que me hizo gruñir.―Es Sakura, mi querida hermanastras.―Informó Sasuke.―Y Sakura, ella es Karin, una amiga de la infancia.

Casi no se había notado el sarcasmo en la palabra "querida" pero no me dio tiempo a pensar en ello porque cuando menos me lo espere tenía entre mis brazos a Karin que me susurraba al oído.―Es idiota, pero se le coge cariño.―Sonreí ante lo dicho, porque siendo sincera, sabía que tenía razón.

―¡Te he escuchado!r―rechistaba Sasuke.―¿Puedes dejarnos a solas a Sakura y a mi?,quiero hablar con ella de un asunto pendiente,si tienes hambre ya sabes donde esta todo.

―¡Si,señor!.―Respondió Karin mientras se disponía a irse del salón con sus zapatos en la mano.

Por otro lado Sasuke miro a Gaara fijamente, este simplemente se levantó de la silla y salió junto con Karin del salón, había algo en esa mirada que no supe interpretar, esos dos desde anoche estaban raros, y la que debería de estarlo soy yo.

―Mira, no se a que juegas ni me importa,voy a llamar a mi madre y voy acabar con tod...-No me dio tiempo a terminar cuando Sasuke se anticipo a mis palabras.

Pasó frenéticamente una mano por su cabello.―Lo siento por todo,se que quieres irte y como sabes tampoco me hace gracia que te quedes pero ahora tengo muchos problemas que resolver como para que me vengas con esto,no se si te has dado cuenta que Karin, no es alguien sin importancia para mi.―Un leve pinchazo hizo su aparición en mi corazón.―es mi mejor amiga...―Respiré tranquila.―...y ella ahora necesita mi ayuda, tiene una historia muy compleja y no voy ha ser yo quien te la cuente, así que dame unos días más y buscaré yo mismo la solución a todo esto...solo unos días...―Esto ultimo sonó como a un ruego, esto me sorprendió mucho, ya que Sasuke nunca había rogado a nadie, o al menos en el tiempo que lo llevo conociendo.―Hablaré con Gaara.

_CAMBIO DE NARRADOR..._

Vi como en su rostro se formaba una mueca, intenté descifrar lo que pensaba, pero como siempre, fue inútil.―Se que se ha pasado mucho con lo que te dijo ayer.―Siguió mirándome con la misma mueca.―Vale..lo admito, yo tuve la culpa de todo lo que pasó, ¿contenta?

―No lo se Sasuke, tengo que pensarlo.―Hizo un intento de irse, aunque yo se lo impedí agarrándola de la muñeca.―Solo te digo...que no le guardes rencor a Gaara, él te quiere y no...

―¿Que me quiere?.―Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.―No me hagas reír, si me quisiese ¿que digo querer?, si me tuviera el más mínimo respeto, nunca me hubiese llamado remera.

―Él nunca dijo nada como eso.―Defendí a Gaara.―No entiendes nada Sakura, el es un idiota, pero aún así el lo único que quiere es pr...

―¿Sabes qué? dejemos esta conversación aquí o terminaremos nuevamente discutiendo, tienes razón, Karin es tu amiga y debes de ayudarla, adelante, no te lo impido...―Frunció el entrecejo.―Pero solo duraré una semana más en esta casa, después de ese tiempo no volveréis a saber nada más de mi.

Y con eso Sakura dio por terminada la conversación.―Maldita sea...―Susurré molesto mientras me sentaba en el sofá.―Si supieras...―Y recuerdos de la conversación que mantuve con Gaara la noche anterior volvieron a mi...

―_¡Que coño te pasa Gaara! ¿como le dices eso?―Estaba fuera de mí, Sakura no tenía la culpa de que hubiésemos quedado en esa posición tan incomoda, y por eso mismo no se merecía el insulto tan fuera de lugar que Gaara le había dicho._

_El mencionado suspiró con pesadez y se tumbó en la cama...―No lo entiendes Sasuke, lo hice para que se alejase de tí, para que se fuese de esta casa._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, realmente estaba sorprendido.―¿por qué?.―Fue lo único que pude articular._

―_Porque no quiero que le hagas daño.―Mis puños hicieron su aparición.―Porque la quiero..._

_La sangre me hirvió, tanto que fui donde Gaara, enganché mi puño a su camiseta y lo levanté de la cama.―¿Que cojones dices?_

―_Sasuke, no es lo que tu piensas.―Se defendió._

―_¿A no?.―Apreté mi agarre.― ¿Y entonces que es?_

―_La quiero...―Volvió a repetir.―...Porque Sakura...es mi hermana._

_Espero que les haya gustado =) ¿os habéis sorprendido con la noticia? Jajajjaja bueno..nos leemos en el próximo capitulo..._


	10. Capitulo 8: Conversaciones pendientes

Holaaa! gentee! =) ¿como estáis todos? Espero que bien... porque como no la que se me viene encima jajajajja...En fin.. que si, una vez más vuelvo y con mucho retraso, soy una irresponsable, lo se, pero esq ue no puedo hacer nada =( la inspiración me viene cuando le da la gana... en fin, como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se pasan por mi fic aunque no hagan constancia de ello con su comentario xD, y sobre todo darle un millón de gracias a las que sí dejan un comentario dándome su opinión sobre la historia =) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS... :)

Y ESTE CAPITULO SE LO QUIERO DEDICAR A...

_**sweetmaxi18**_ =) Es una persona que desde el principio ha estado ahí apoyando mi fic y fijo que habrá mas gente, pero este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar especialmente.

_**Bueno... nos leemos pronto besos a todos y PERDON POR EL RETRASO! =)**_

Mi mirada se paseaba continuamente por todo el salón, sinceramente Hinata tenía un gusto excelente para decorar, la gran ventana que dejaba ver casi la ciudad completa estaba decorada con cortinas de color anaranjado, se veía que eran de una tela muy fina, yo me encontraba sentada en un sofá blanco, era de solamente dos plazas,frente a mi se encontraba otro sofá enorme, su color combinaba con el de las cortinas, en el medio de los dos sofás había una mesa de vidrio aunque con su bordillo de color blanco, el salón estaba repleto de estanterías en los que habían colocados un sin fin de libros, sospecho que serian de Hinata, y muchísimas revistas.

¿Que donde estoy? Bueno...seguramente ya lo sabréis pero por si acaso os lo digo, me encuentro en este mismo momento sentada en el salón de la casa de Naruto y Hinata, esperando a que la comida esté lista, si..¡exacto! hace tres días que la pareja nos había invitado a comer a su caso, nos dijeron que también iban a estar Ino e Itachi así que ¿por qué no?

―Sakura-chan, ¿por qué estas tan sola aquí sentada?― Hinata me miró fijamente mientras una tierna sonrisa asomaba en su rostro, me quedé asombrada por la manera en la que iba vestida, se veía completamente hermosa, cuando llegamos nos atendió con un simple mandil y ahora salía tan asombrosa, llevaba puesta una falda alta de color morado oscuro, que se le ceca completamente a la cintura, junto con una blusa negra, no muy escotada la verdad, pero que a ella le sentaba muy bien.

― Por nada en especial Hinata, tan solo es que no me encuentro muy bien.― Respondí en un tono amable, no quería ser descortés cuando ella estaba siendo tan atenta conmigo, simplemente desvié la mirada, no quiero parecer mala persona ni nada por el estilo, pero me daba cierta envidia,por supuesto envidia sana,ella con tan solo una bata se veía hermosa, sin embargo yo...cuando vi como se alejaba pasé disimuladamente mi mirada sobre mi ropa, una mueca de desagrado se formó en mi cara.

―!Tuch!..―Rechisté en voz alta, nada que ver...llevaba unos pantalones largos de color azul clarito, Karin me dijo que me quedaban muy bien, pero ciertamente en este mismo momento lo estoy dudando, mi blusa era lo más básico que podría llevar, era de color blanca sin mangas, y mis pies...que decir de ellos, mis convers típicos los tapaban.

Miré hacia la cocina donde estaban todos metidos, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Itachi, Gaara, Sasuke y Karin...si esa muchacha todavía sigue con nosotros, ya hace una semana desde que la vi por primera vez y para ser sincera se ha ganado mi corazón completo, es muy amable conmigo y siempre esta atenta por los demás, en tan poco tiempo se ha convertido en una gran amiga para mí.

Os preguntareis que ha pasado durante toda esta semana, bueno pues como muchos ya sospechareis Gaara,Sasuke y yo no hemos solucionado nada todavía, nos dirigimos la palabra para decirnos lo mínimo, aunque ellos han intentado establecer una conversación yo no les he hecho caso, la pobre Karin no sabe ya que hacer, porque ella es la que siempre está metida en el medio.

―Vamos Gaara debes admitir que esa mujer te estaba poniendo ojitos tiernos.―Exclamó Naruto mientras sonreía picara mente. Todos estaban entrando en grupo a la sala, al parecer estaban esperando a que la comida estuviese y prefirieron volver al salón, dejando yo automáticamente de estar sola.

― Pues claro que lo admito querido Naruto. ¿Me has visto?¿Quien no va a poner ojitos a este bombón?,desde luego...¡Que cosas tienes!― Respondió Garaa con ese toco irónico y divertido que tanto le caracteriza.

―Tsss...-Exclame por lo bajo con la única intención de molestar. De repente pude observar como todas las miradas se giraron hacia mi a la vez, yo rápidamente bajé la cabeza, ¿que pasa? ¿ya se han dado cuenta que Sakura se encuentra en el lugar?. Se produjo un momento de silencio bastante incómodo para mi gusto que fue interrumpido por la risa floja de Karin,experta en interrumpir los momentos de tensión, internamente le agradecí por ello.

―¿Sabéis lo que les pasa a estos?,me han dado una semana movida ,no han parado de lanzarse miradas asesinas y algún que otro comentario sarcástico.― Dijo Karin después de reírse. Aunque pareciese extraño ninguno de los tres le hemos dicho nada a Karin sobre la razón de nuestro enfado, y mira que, por lo menos a mí, me ha intentado sacar la información de todas las maneras posibles, y cuando digo de todas las maneras...¡es de todas!

― ¡El amor!-Contesto Itachi con esa sonrisa la cual me recordaba mucho a la de Sasuke.― El amor está en el aire, un amor que nadie podrá vencer, ni siqui...-Itachi cerró la boca automáticamente después de recibir un golpe espontáneo en la cabeza.

―Que amor y que ocho cuartos...tu a callar la boca ¡ imbécil !―Sasuke tenía la mandíbula apretada y un cierto sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas, esto último creo que mi mente se lo ha inventado, es decir, ¿Sasuke sonrojado?, estamos locos o que...

―¡Auch! Eres un bruto Sasuke...― Itachi llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza, acariciándola levemente, intentando que se le pasara el dolor del golpe.

-No me gusta ver a la gente enfadada, así que ahora mismo vais soltando por qué hay tanta tensión entre vosotros.-Una desesperada Ino se enfureció mientras se levantaba del sofá en busca de una explicación.

-Yo digo que seguramente es porque Sasuke no quería llevar a Sakura en coche a algún lado, y Gaara tampoco así que lo más seguro es que ella se enfadara con ellos por eso.-En el rostro de Naruto se formó una sonrisa mientras su cara se transformaba en una de prepotencia como si hubiese resuelto un enigma.

― Eh ahí la estúpida teoría de nuestro amigo Naruto.―Ino suspiró y se volvió a sentar.-Mucho tardabas...

― ¡Como que estúpida! Tiene toda la pinta de ser así, ¿verdad Hinata?.

―Etto..yo..Naruto..

― Hinata.―Naruto puso cara de perrito abandonado.― Nunca pensé que me ibas a traicionar de esa manera.

― Yo..¡No! Naruto no es eso...solo que..

Yo solo escuchaba murmullos y de vez en cuando algún que otro comentario sin coherencia alguna. Mientras ellos discutían sobre el porque de mi mala relación con mis compañeros de piso Garaa se acerco disimuladamente a mi sofá de dos plazas, se agacho y me dijo en un susurro: "Te espero en la cocina en 10 minutos,tenemos que hablar" guiñándome un ojo mientras se levantaba y volvía al grupo que esta vez pasaron de hablar de nuestras actitudes durante esta semana a que Hinata contase todos los detalles de donde compró aquella falda morada que tan bien le quedaba.

Los próximos cinco minutos me los pasé pensando en aquello que Gaara me iba a decir, seguramente quiere hacer las paces pero... no señor, conmigo no lo va a tener tan fácil después de lo que me dijo, me iba a tener que explicar muchas cosas, también pensé en mil y una escusas para no perdonarlo y ni siquiera escuchar lo que me iba a decir, pero conociendo a Gaara y sus tácticas de soborno.. lo iba a tener muy complicado.

Observé de manera disimulada mi reloj blanco que llevaba puesto en la muñeca izquierda y comprobé que los diez minutos ya habían pasado, me levanté con la escusa de que iba a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, Hinata muy amablemente se ofreció a ir por mi pero yo me negué inmediatamente haciendo un movimiento brusco de cabeza.

Cuando llegué me quedé esperando a que Gaara viniese, para disimular un poco abrí el grifo para que pareciese que estaba cogiendo el agua, "¿Por qué no viene?".-Me preguntaba inquieta mientras uno de mis pies se movía de forma rítmica. Ya estaba harta de esperar, él era el que quería hablar y encima tarda...¡yo flipo!...estaba dispuesta a irme de la cocina, pero cuando di un paso para dirigirme a hacia donde estaba la puerta de la cocina vi como Gaara hacía acto de presencia.

― A buenas horas chico, un poco más y exploto de beber tanta agua...― Exclamé mientras lo miré fijamente. El solo sonrió y avanzó unos pasos más hacia mi.

― Bien, bien...lo siento...― Se disculpó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

― Y...¿entonces?― Pregunté directamente, si quería decir algo que lo soltase de una vez porque no me iba a quedar esperando hasta que él quisiera.

― Pues.. a ver Saku...― Lo interrumpí rápidamente mientras levantaba una de mis manos en señal de "Para".

― No me llames Saku, no después de lo que me dijiste.

― Sabes que no lo hice con mala intención, de verdad...yo tan solo.― Su mirada pasó de estar posada en mi rostro a estar mirando entretenidamente las baldosas del suelo.

― ¿Que no lo hiciste con mala intención? ¿Te estás burlando de mi o que?.― Exclamé alterada por lo que acababa de escuchar.― Yo no voy llamando "remera" por la calle sin mala intención ¿vale?

Observé como sus ojos se abrieron de una forma desorbitada.-Yo...Sakura joder, enserio que no quería decir eso, yo solo lo hice porque...

― ¿Por qué? Si me dices una...― Alcé uno de mis dedos― ..solamente una razón coherente para haber dicho eso te perdono, juro que te perdono maldita sea.

― No te lo puedo decir...Sakura no por el momento.― Estaba harta de esta conversación tanto él como yo sabíamos que no había ninguna razón para llegar al extremo de decirme eso, y por eso mismo no había más que hablar, estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí cuando sentí como me agarraba por uno de mis brazos impidiéndome avanzar hacia la salida de la cocina.

― Solo...― Su cabeza estaba agachada.-Solo piensa que lo hice por tu bien ¿vale?, se que es difícil de creer pero cuando sepas la verdad lo entenderás, hasta ese momento espero que por lo menos me hables.

― No te creo y si... podríamos mantener perfectamente una relación de conocidos, pero nuestra amistad se acaba...se acaba aquí y ahora.― Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de salir de ahí y reunirme con los demás en el salón, los cuales ante mi llegada me miraron de forma tímida y avergonzada, quizás estuviesen escuchando toda la conversación, pero sinceramente a mi eso me daba igual.

CAMBIO DE NARRADOR

La tarde estuvo bien a pesar de haber una notable tensión entre algunos de los que estaban sentados en la mesa durante la comida. Después de salir de la casa de Hinata y Naruto decidieron ir a tomar algo a un bar que estaba cerca del edificio en el que vivían, aunque solamente Karin, Sasuke, Gaara y Sakura, porque los demás se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos a pasar con esa cara de secos la tarde entera?― Preguntó Karin,en su tono de voz se notaba que ya se estaba empezando a irritar, cosa que con su humor podía ser una catástrofe.-Por favor ¿queréis dejar vuestra terquedad?

― No.― Contestó Sakura secamente mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de la de ella.― ¿Que vas a pedir Karin?-Preguntó con la intención de ignorar completamente a Sasuke y a Gaara, los cuales estaban sentados en la misma mesa que ella y Karin, justo en frente.

― No se... supongo que con un café basta.

― Saku...¿Todavía no te ha llamado tu madre?― Preguntó Karin mientras volteaba la silla hacia la joven de cabello rosa quedando frente a frente con ella.

― No, supongo que se estará dando la gran vida y no tiene ni cinco minutos para llamar a su única hija.― Exclamó Sakura dramatizando un poco.

― No digas eso, sabes perfectamente que tu madre vive por y para ti y...― Con una señal poco delicada la muchacha de ojos verdes hizo callar a Sasuke.-¿Y a ti quien te a dado vela en este entierro?― Preguntó cerrando un poco sus ojos de forma amenazante.

Escuché un chasquido de lengua y luego una murmuración en un tono susurrado, algo como "me cago en la puta..." no alcancé a oír bien.― No si ahora tendremos que pedirle permiso a la señorita para hablar.

― No,no me tienes que pedir permiso para hablar, simplemente no meterte en conversaciones de otras personas.― Al parecer Sakura ya se estaba empezando a sofocar, su ira interna estaba creciendo y eso...bueno...eso no era nada bueno.

― Oh no...ya empiezan, que sufrimiento madre mía.― Gaara se llevo sus dos manos a la cabeza en forma de derrota, de repente levantó su cabeza y llamó con una mano al camarero para que viniese a tomar nota de lo que iban a pedir.

Pasaron los minutos y de vez en cuando la mirada de ojos verdes se tropezaba con la oscura mirada de Sasuke, él la miraba de una manera rabiosa, como un león enjaulado...y ella tan dulcemente le correspondía de la misma manera.

El camarero trajo tres cafés y un chocolate caliente, al parecer a Sakura no le gustaba para nada el café ya que cuando le dio el olor del de sus tres compañeros arrugó graciosamente su nariz.

Karin resopló de una forma muy ruidosa y su mano hizo que la conexión de miradas amenazantes que había entre Sasuke y Sakura se cortara ya que la metió en medio de sus dos caras.― Y dime Sakura ¿eres hija única?.― Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, aunque seguramente sus intenciones eran que se acabara tanta tensión.

Iba a contestar pero observó como Gaara se atragantaba con su café y por poco se lo echaba encima, decidiendo ignorar esto comenzó a habar.

― Supongo.― Respondió sinceramente, apto seguido tomó un sorbo del chocolate quemándose toda la lengua y dejando a la pobre muchacha sin habla durante unos instantes en los que mandó a la mierda a más de una persona.

Sakura no sabía si era su impresión pero notó como si a los dos hombres que estaban sentados con ellas les pareciera importante la conversación ya que parecían mostrar una atención insuperable.

― ¿Y eso? ¿cómo que no sabes si eres hija única?.― Preguntó Karin un tanto interesada por la contestación que Sakura le podía dar.

― Bueno, de parte de madre estoy completamente segura de que soy hija única, es decir, mi madre es capaz de casarse a escondidas de mí, pero no sería capaz de tener otro hijo y ocultármelo.― Sonrió de forma divertida mientras bebía el último sorbo de su chocolate.

― Entonces la duda proviene de parte de padre ¿no?.― Karin imitó la acción anteriormente hecha por Sakura y se terminó su café.

― Si.― Sakura no quería hablar del tema, y se notaba a distancia, ya que contestó de una manera distante.

― Bueno ¿que tal si nos vamos a casa?.― Intervino Sasuke, a lo que todos asentimos con la cabeza.― Bien pues esperarme aquí que voy a pagar.

CAMBIO DE NARRADOR

Me dirigí hacia la barra para pagar la cuenta, estaba realmente aburrido de todo esto,suspiré cansado, es decir ¿tan grave fue lo que le hice a esa chica para pasar toda una puta semana sin hablarme?, si piensa que le voy a pedir perdón va clara porque no lo pienso hacer, yo tengo mi orgullo y eso no lo voy a cambiar por nada ni por nadie. Mi paso era lento, total no tenía prisa ni ganas de volver a aguantar las niñerías de Sakura.

Cuando llegué a la barra observé como una mujer atendía alegremente a otro cliente, a continuación vi como la mujer giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba yo y mostró una seductora sonrisa a lo que yo simplemente respondí curvando mis labios, era linda...¿para que negarlo?

Tardó unos cinco minutos en venir a atenderme al parecer estaba muy ocupada, yo impaciente comencé a dar pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con mi pie.

― ¿Cuanto es nuestra cuenta?.― Pregunté cuando noté que se acercaba a mí.

La muchacha inclinó un poco su rostro hacia el mio.-Son cuatro euros con sesenta.― Automáticamente metí las manos en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y de él saqué la cartera dándole un billete de cinco euros a la chica.― Aquí tienes.― Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Volvió a sonreír, ahora con más alegría y se alejó hacia la caja para traerme las vueltas.

― Déjame en paz imbécil, ¿pero de que vas?.― Mi cabeza giró hacia donde provenía la voz de Sakura y lo que vi me dejó alucinando, ¿que hacía ese gilipollas ahí? y la mejor pregunta de todas es ¿por qué cojones estaba agarrando a Sakura de esa manera?

― Aquí tienes el menud...

― Quédatelo.― Le contesté a la camarera, la cual se quedó con cara de desconcierto al ver como salía disparado hacia donde estaban Sakura y Karin.

― Dijo que la soltaras.― Dije en cuanto llegué a donde estaban.― Ohhh pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es el niño bueno de papa.-Rió de una manera tan cínica que me dieron ganas de romperle la cara, el agarre que tenía su mano derecha sobre el brazo de Sakura hizo más presión.

― ¡Auch..!.-Se quejó Sakura mientras arrugaba el ceño,maldito...le estaba haciendo daño, mis puños se apretaron de una manera tan fuerte que temí por hacerme daño.

― Vamos Paul, suéltala la cosa es conmigo, maldita sea.― Escuché como Karin comenzaba a sollozar, mi ira iba en aumento.

― Suéltala.-Exclamé.

― No me da la gana..o que vas a hac...― Mis nudillos se estamparon contra su mandíbula.-Vete a la mierda gilipollas..― Grité comenzando así una pelea.― Con los tíos como tu no se puede hablar civilizadamente, vamos a ver como te defiendes cabrón.― Lancé otro puñetazo aunque este lo esquivó dándome a mí uno, intenté hacer lo mismo que él pero fue imposible esquivarlo, sentí como mi labio se partió y me comenzó a escocer.

― ¡Sasuke!.― Escuché el grito de Sakura.

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno pues hasta aquí, se que no es lo que muchos esperabais y que no es la gran cosa para todo el tiempo que os he hecho esperar pero el problema es que me estaba quedando demasiado largo el capitulo por eso decidí dividirlo en dos partes,en fin … que yo...OS PROMETO que en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá todo ¿vale? OS LO JURO! AJJAJAJA

Y BUENO AQUI CONTESTO:

**Omoro-Chan**** :** jajajajaj me encanta que los lectores se reporten en un comentario =)

me alegra mucho que te gustase mi fic =) ¿yo mala? JAJAJAJAJ no lo creo, simplemente me gusta dejar con la intriga...muchisimas gracias por tu comentario ¡Saludos!

**Sweetmaxi18** : Sii, si que es su hermana =) ¿sorprendente no?...Gaara no debió decirle eso a Sakura, eso hizo que ella se lo tomase muy a pecho :s pero como bien dijo él, lo hizo para protegerla del daño que pienso que Sasuke le puede hacer...bien como más arriba puse en el siguiente capi se aclarará todo :) besoss cuidate.

**Nora-Maria: **Bueno lo de pronto...ejemm... no muy pronto que digamos, pero ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa ¿no? XD, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap =) y muchas gracias por comentar. Cuidate..

En fin...me despido, BESOS Y CUIDAROS MUCHO =)


	11. Chapter 9: Conversaciones pendientes II

Hola bueno..aquí estoy de vuelta =) ...he observado que no he tenído ni un comentario =( y supongo que será mi castigo por no haber traido la conti pronto =/ en fin.. pero aqui estoy, espero tener esta vez algun comentario ¿si?

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y DESDE AHORA AVISO QUE NO CREO QUE PUEDA TRAER LA CONTI PRONTO PORQUE ANDO EN ÉPOCA DE EXÁMENES Y UF... LO ESTOY PASANDO MAL LA VERDAD XD ¡CUIDAROS MUCHO!

Capítulo 10: Conversaciones pendientes II

El agua caía rápidamente haciendo que la bañera se comenzara a llenar, decidí colocar el tapón negro en ella para que el agua no se escapase, suspiré una vez mas para controlar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos, la sensación de angustia que había sentido hacía media hora todavía no se había esfumado de mi cuerpo, tampoco el ligero temblor que sentí durante mas de esa media hora, incluso cuando volvíamos en el coche, a causa de los nervios.

Mi mirada pasó disimuladamente por el espejo del baño, el cual reflejaba mi mal aspecto, dí dos pasos hasta colocarme delante de él, mi mano derecha tocó lentamente mis ojos rojos e hinchados por culpa del llanto, palpé los pequeños bultos rojizos que habían debajo de mis ojos intentando inútilmente que desaparecieran de mi cara, suspiré frustrada, eso duraría ahí por lo menos una semana.

Me resigné completamente, observé como la bañera ya estaba completamente llena, volví a posicionarme de rodillas al lado de ella y con cuidado metí un dedo en para comprobar si el agua estaba caliente o no.

-Karin, el agua ya está.-Grité desde la entra del baño.-¿Ya estás mejor?-Pregunte aún preocupada por como estaba mi amiga al ver que llegaba al baño.

Me miró con angustia y asintió con la cabeza, se detuvo un momento en el espejo para comenzar a atarse el cabello en una coleta alta para que no se le mojase al entrar en la bañera.

-Te dejo sola, ¿vale?, si necesitas algo...-La miré con determinación.-Cualquier cosa, solo avísame.

-Claro Saku, muchas gracias por todo.-Respondió mientras se comenzaba a quitar la blusa.

-Y cuando tu te sientas preparada espero que me cuentes todo con detalles, hasta ese momento...no le pediré explicaciones a nadie.-Concluí cerrando la puerta dejando a Karin sola, mi espalda chocó con la misma puerta, estaba realmente cansada.

Caminé hasta el salón donde estaba Sasuke y Gaara sentados, mirándose fijamente, su mirada era realmente de dolor y de un odio profundo. Llegué y me senté en el sofá sobrante, quedándome durante unos minutos en silencio con la cabeza agachada.

Levanté la cabeza.-¿Que tal estáis? ¿todo bien?-Pregunté mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-Tranquila Sakura, todo está bien, no te preocupes.-Respondió Gaara al ver el silencio de Sasuke.r13;Por la que deberíamos de estar preocupados es por ti, enana...¿te has visto los ojos? Por dios Sakura...están muy rojos e hinchados.

-Ya lo se, pero... es que realmente me asusté mucho y...-Mi voz se volvió a quebrar y las imágenes que habían ocurrido antes invadieron mi mente, haciéndome recordar todo.

-No me da la gana..o que vas a hac...- Mis nudillos se estamparon contra su mandíbula.-Vete a la mierda gilipollas..-Grité comenzando así una pelea.-Con los tíos como tu no se puede hablar civilizada mente, vamos a ver como te defiendes cabrón.-Lancé otro puñetazo aunque este lo esquivó dándome a mí uno, intenté hacer lo mismo que él pero fue imposible esquivarlo, sentí como mi labio se partió y me comenzó a escocer.

-¡Sasuke!..-Escuché el grito de Sakura.

CAMBIO DE NARRADOR

-¡Sasuke!.-Grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver como ese sujeto le había dado un golpe a Sasuke, iba a ir a donde estaba Sasuke pero decidí no intervenir al ver como Sasuke le asentaba otro golpe en la mandíbula.

-Oh dios Karin, esto no puede estar ocurriendo.-Le dije mientras me giraba para mirarla, al ver que estaba llorando decidí abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.-Ya todo va a pasar Karin.

-Señoritas hagan algo, calmen a sus amigos.-Escuché como un hombre nos pedía que los controlásemos. ¡Jaa! ¿y quien demonios se metía en una pelea de hombres? Y mas con el mal genio que tenía Sasuke.

El sujeto y Sasuke seguían dándose golpes, por suerte el chico grosero tenía mas golpes que Sasuke, lo que significa que no iba ganando la pelea, pude ver como Sasuke le iba a dar otro golpe al tal Paul tirado en el suelo pero se metieron dos hombres mas echándolo del establecimiento, también echaron al otro chico el cual escapó corriendo mientras los hombres seguían sujetando a Sasuke.

Salimos corriendo a ver como estaba Sasuke, y lo que vi me dejó en un completo shock, su rostro estaba completamente ensangrentado, el labio lo tenía partido al igual que su ceja izquierda, también tenía algún que otro golpe dado en el abdomen, lo comprobé al ver a Karin intentando ver algún otro golpe y levantarle la camiseta.

Yo seguía estática sin poder moverme, un poco alejada de la escena.-Que cojon...¡que cojones pasó!.-Escuché como Gaara gritaba al salir del bar.-¡Sakura, responde!

-Él, yo...-Tartamudeaba, maldita sea...¿por qué estaba tartamudeando?, vi a Gaara dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Karin, preguntándoles que había pasado,su mano se cerró con fuerza en puño, y escuché como lanzaba una maldición al aire. Después de eso vi como venían hacia donde mí.

Me sentía mal, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo, ¿miedo a que?, tal vez sea por la pelea vivida...pensé, pero en mi interior sabía que mi miedo se debía a otra cosa, tenía miedo de que algo malo le pudiese haber ocurrido a Sasuke, temblaba...los nervios recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

-Ya pasó.-Susurró Sasuke mientras me dirigió una mirada seria.-Vamos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me abalancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde Sasuke, nada me importó...por un momento me convertí en la persona más egoísta del mundo, sin importarme las heridas que tenía y el dolor que debería de estar sintiendo con mi abrazo, no me importó que Gaara y Karin estuviesen observando la escena, lo único que me importaba era comprobar con mis propias manos que Sasuke estaba bien, porque hasta el momento en que mis manos tocaron sus mejillas y su espalda no pude estar segura de que el estaba completamente bien, y en ese puto momento fue que mi di cuenta de lo que sentía por ese arrogante hombre, estaba completamente enamorada de él.

-Tonto.-Sollocé.-¿Por qué te peleas de esa manera ehh?-Le regañé sin atreverme a mirarlo.r13;¿No te importa la preocupación que pueda haber pasado por tu puta culpa?.-Las lagrimas siguieron cayendo por mi rostro.

Una de sus manos acarició con ternura mi cabeza.-Shuu.-Me mandó callar de una forma tierna.-Estoy bien ¿vale?, ¿crees que te podrás librar de mi tan fácilmente renacuaja?.-Sonrió arrogante, lo puede ver porque sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas haciendo que lo mirase.

Cuando llegamos a casa karin se fue a su cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie.-Yo flipo...me voy al baño y todo lo que pasa...-Exclamó Gaara mientras cogía rumbo a su cuarto.

-Sasuke quédate aquí sentado, tengo que curarte las heridas del labio la ceja ¿vale?.-Le dije mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba colgada en el recibidor.

Lo escuché murmurar algo que no llegué a comprender ya que me dirigí rápidamente al baño, en busca de un botiquín,cuando volví al salón lo encontré sentado en el sofá yo cogí y me senté en el suelo, justo en frente de él, saqué del botiquín un poco de algodón y lo empapé con alcohol y se lo pasé delicadamente por la herida de la ceja, sentí como él saltaba levemente, al parecer eso le había dolido, repetí la misma acción y esta vez el algodón se lo pasé por el labio.-Podrías ser un poco más delicada ¿no?.-Levanté la ceja de forma altanera ¿enserio?...lloro por él, me preocupo por él, lo estoy curando y lo único que se le ocurre es quejarse...y una mierda más delicada, apreté con más fuerza el algodón contra su labio, haciendo más presión de la cuenta.

-Ajá.-Agarró mi mano, justo con la que agarraba el algodón.-Lo haces a posta ¿verdad?.-Exclamó alterado, mientras me ponía cara incrédula.

-Pues si, ¿y?...yo preocupada por ti y tu solo te quejas...pues vete al diablo Uchiha.-Exclamé mientras me levantaba del suelo dispuesta a irme.-No te voy a soportar más.

-Espera.-Escuché que dijo Sasuke, él se levantó del sofá y se colocó justo en frente mía.-Ya lo se Saku, gracias.-¿Escuché bien?

-Y por eso...tu recompensa.-Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, con un ágil movimiento se adueñó de mis labios, yo nuevamente me quedé estática, como la primera vez que él me había besado, aunque realmente no sentía este beso como el otro, esta vez sentía como el me besaba dulcemente y de una forma tierna, comencé a corresponderle, mis manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello apretándolo de una manera delicada hacia donde mi, cuando yo había comenzado a entregarme al beso el puso distancia y se separó de mi, yo sentí como un sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas.

-yo...-Muermuré.

-Gracias.-Depositó nuevamente un escaso beso en mis labios y abandonó el salón.

-Ya todo está bien Saku.-Repitió Gaara, yo sonreí.

-Gaara tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.-Aclaró Sasuke mientras se levantaba.-Y prefiero resolverlo esta noche.

-Está bien.-Se levantó Gaara.-Como sea te lo debo.-Y así los dos abandonaron el salón dejándome a mí completamente sola.

EN LA HABITACIÓN

-Bien Gaara.-Dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de escritorio que tenía Gaara en su habitación.-El otro día cuando me lo dijiste lo dejé pasar, pero esta vez quiero que me cuentes todo como fue, como demonios te enteraste de que Sakura es tu hermana.

-Esta bien, realmente todo fue de una manera tan estúpida que..es difici de creer.-Todo fue gracias a una llamada, una llamada de la madre de Sakura.

-¿Y cuando fue eso?.-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Dos días antes de que tu te enteraras, no había nadie en casa y el teléfono comenzó a sonar, yo decidí cogerlo y quien respondió fue la madre de Sakura, ella aprovechó para contarme como les estaba yendo en el viaje y también para preguntarme si Sakura se estaba comportando bien, yo respondía a cada una de sus preguntas pero hubo una que me dejó alucinado.

-¿y cual fue esa pregunta Gaara?

-Me preguntó el nombre y el aspecto físico de mi padre, yo decidí responder a lo segundo, ahorrándome el decir cual era su nombre, le pregunté el por qué de su pregunta y me respondió algo que me dejó en shock " Si el nombre de tu padre es Ace Sabarori déjame decirte que Sakura es tu hermana", ella no dejó que yo le preguntara nada referente a lo que me había dicho ya que colgó inmediatamente el teléfono.

-No puedo creerlo, y ¿como es posible eso? ¿en que momento se conocieron tu padre y la madre de Sakura?

-Hace tres días decidí llamar a Mikako para que me explicara con todo detalladamente y lo que me dijo fue que mi padre había mantenido una relación secreta con ella mientras estaba casado con mi madre, me contó que yo ya había nacido cuando eso, que ella no estaba enterada de ese matrimonio y que cuando se dio cuenta de ello decidió alejarse de él, una semana después comprobó que estaba embarazada, ella no quería ser ninguna carga y tampoco quería romper un matrimonio que tenían un hijo, y simplemente se alejó, diciéndole a Sakura toda su vida que su padre las había abandonado.

-Joder... que historia macho, pero lo que no comprendo es... ¿como supo ella que tu eras el hijo de Ace?

-Ella me explicó que mi parecido es mucho al de mi padre cuando era joven..-Pasó una mano por su cabello frenéticamente.-Sasuke prométeme que no le dirás nada a Sakura.

-No se si pueda prometer eso...-Susurró el muchacho de ojos negros.-Eso será muy difícil de cumplir.

-Mikako me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a Sakura hasta que ella estuviese de vuelta.-Explicó Gaara.-Prométemelo.

-Está bien.-Suspiró.-Lo prometo.

EN EL SALÓN

-Aaaa Karin, que bueno que saliste ya del baño.-Exclamé mientras me ponía de pie.-Ya me estaba comenzando a aburrir aquí yo sola, tenía pensado ver ese programa de cotilleo nocturno...¡horror! Estuve a punto de cometer ese crimen.-Sonreí esperanzada de contagiarla.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, yo seré tu compañía.-Susurró intentando corresponder mi sonrisa pero lo único que salió fue una mueca y de sus ojos se resbalaron varias lagrimas, yo inmediatamente corrí a abrazarla.

-El tío que se peleó con Sasuke.-Sollozó.-ese hijo de puta,era mi ex-prometido.


End file.
